Ask Whoever
by Lizzy231
Summary: An ask fic with Naruto characters with help from my OCs. Come and join the fuuuuunnnn. Heh heh heh. Chapter 12 is on its way!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

I'm gunna start a "Ask Whoever" fanfic, as you can see!! I love these, so I wanna try one out for my own, but first i need reviews with Questions. I'm gunna go out and kidnap anyone you wanna ask, but it has to be either one of my characters (From Suki Homaku, or Saru from Random Foolishness Of Itachi) or a Naruto character. Yes, they will be OOC. Thats what makes it funny. So, right now I'm waiting for the reviews so I can see who I get to kidnap!! Yay!!

If you want to know who to ask for my stories, look on the Suki Homaku fic. I'm too... lazy to write down the long list of characters I already have.

P.S. If you wanna ask Ichiro (Suki's brother) I might just be able to do that, but it depends on the question. I'm already writing stuff about him in a later chapter, and he's really difficult to write with. So, yeah. I have no problems with any of my other characters, though. Ask away! (Please?) lol.

-Lizzy

I love writing for people who love reading what i write!

And I love funny fanfics:P

(Waiting patiently for reviews/questions to answer.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Questions Begin

((...)) is thoughts.

(...) is talking quietly, or muttering under breath.

... is talking

-...- actions

Lizzy: Woot! We have some reviews, here! Lets kidnap some people... then I'll read them the reviews! But first...

Disclaimer: Hello! My name is Carl! I'm the disclaimer!

Lizzy: Disclaim, already, Carl!!

Carl: OK ok... Lizzy-chan does not own any Naruto characters... But she owns any characters from any stories she made up. Like the Suki Homaku story, or Saru the random character that tortures Itachi... ect.

Lizzy: Yeah! Now lets kidnap some PEOPLE!!!

-Goes to kidnap Sasuke, Naruto, Suki, and Orochimaru for the first review-

Suki: Lizzy-chan! What the hell? You didn't need to tie me up, I said I would come! Geez...

Lizzy: It's only fair, seeing as everyone else is tied up!

Sasuke: This is pure torture!! Why couldn't you at least _not_ tie me to the chair next to Orochimaru's?

Lizzy: -shrugs- 'cause i hate you. I'm sorry, Little Sasuke-chan.

Naruto: Hehe, so I have a question?

Lizzy: Nah. It's Suki-chan's Question, your just sharing it! Just kidding, it's for both of you.

Orochimaru: -making weird noises-

Lizzy: Thats right, you cant talk because i put tape around your mouth!!

Orochimaru: -death glare-

Lizzy: Alright, then! First comment! From KowaretaHikari!!!

**_KowaretaHikari: Oo Can I ask Naruto and Suki which one of them they think is cooler? Or ask Sasuke why he doesn't just see a psychiatrist?_**

This last part was sent through email, though:

_**KowaretaHikari: Oh wait... question for Orochimaru, Are you evil cause your parents didn't hug you enough as a child?**_

Lizzy: Well?

Suki: oh... I'm not cool! -blush- really...

Naruto: Yeah, I'm the best!! -grins-

Lizzy: No!! Suki-chan's better!!!

Sasuke: What's that supposed to mean? Why would I see a psychiatrist??

Lizzy: Because... you have problems. -nods-

Sasuke: I DO NOT!! -glare-

Lizzy: You wanna kill poor Itachi-kun!! That there is a serious problem. Who would want to kill someone so cool?

Sasuke: -twitch twitch- He killed my whole family, and you think he's cool?

Lizzy: He had a good reason, Sasuke-chan. He's not some insane maniac!! He's a genius! -nods-

Naruto:...-sweat drop- Lizzy-chan, Itachi's evil... he wants me dead.

Lizzy: No!! He just wants the nine-tails fox demon!! (maybe he should go to the Pokemon world... hmm...)

Orochimaru: -more muffled noises-

Lizzy: Oh yeah! You have a question! -rips off tape painfully-

Orochimaru: Ouch!! Damn it!

Lizzy: Answer your question, Orochi-chan... ARE you evil because your parents didn't hug you enough as a child????

Orochimaru: ...NO!

Lizzy: Liar! Tell the truth or I'll get the flame thrower!!

Orochimaru: Eek! Fine, yes! No one ever hugs me... So I decided, if I don't get hugs, neither should they!

Lizzy: Your not preventing hugs, there, Orochimaru...

Orochimaru: Well, I'm starting with refusing to hug anyone who asks!

Lizzy: How many have you refused so far?

Orochimaru: Millions!

Lizzy:... Liar... I'll get the Flame thrower...!!

Orochimaru: Fine, it was just Kabuto... a million times.

Lizzy: I saw that coming.

Sasuke: -sigh- me too.

Lizzy: Sasuke-chan, answer your question. Why don't you just go talk your problems over with one?

Sasuke: I'm not good at that type of thing... the... talking thing...

Lizzy/Suki: We can tell... -sweat drop-

Lizzy: Wait! I got another email question from KowaretaHikari.

_**KowaretaHikari: If I bought Taiki a pet dog as a gift what would he do? And If he and Kiba got in a fight, who would win?**_

Lizzy:...Damn it, I have to kidnap Taiki now... -looks at other people tied to chairs.- I'll be right back. -leaves-

Suki: -squeak- She's gunna kidnap Taiki??

Sasuke: Lizzy's gone! Quick, lets escape!!

Naruto: Why? I sit here peacefully and fans ask me questions! What could be better?

Sasuke: Naruto...

Naruto: Un?

Sasuke: There's no Ramen.

Naruto:...WHAT???? -cries- Lets get out of here!!

Suki: Too late, Lizzy's coming back! Damn it, I wanted to leave before Taiki came... -blush-

Orochimaru: Who is this... Taiki?

Lizzy: I'm back. And... Taiki-chan is here...

Taiki: Yup!

Lizzy: I couldn't tie him up, because he refused... (evil creature.)

Taiki: Lizzy-kun! Don't be so mean! Ooh!!! Suki-kun!! -about to pounce on Suki's lap-

Lizzy: Stop. Sit down, Taiki. And not on Suki, either.

Taiki: -pout- fine... but you sit first...

Lizzy: NO, you perv, just sit! You have questions to answer! From KowaretaHikari, so read the question and answer it.

Taiki: Why?

Lizzy: Thats why I brought you here, smart one.

Taiki: -sigh- Lizzy-kun, I said I'd come I didn't say I'd answer any questions!! (And I said you'd also have to at least let me kiss you afterwards.)

Lizzy: I didn't hear you say that part! I refuse to let you do that. Grrr... -snaps fingers-

Taiki: Wha'd you do that for?

(A/N: Warning: The following me is acting. ACTING!)

Lizzy: -pouts- Taiki-kun! Why not?

Taiki: -purrs- Why not what, Lizzy-kun...?

Lizzy: Why wont you answer the questions? For me? Please, Taiki-kuuuun?

Taiki: -purring more at "kun"-

Lizzy: -pouting- ((He's falling for it... Hiroshi-chan, Hurry up!!))

Taiki: Lizzy-kun... I...

Hiroshi: -appears out of nowhere and ties Taiki up before he can say another word-

(A/N: Acting over.)

Lizzy: Yes!!! Good job Hiroshi-chan!!!

Hiroshi: I'm out-a here! -leaves-

Lizzy:... I might have to break my promise of not kidnapping him if he gets a question... oh well. -shrugs-

Taiki: -sigh- Your really cruel, Lizzy-kun... -sniffle-

Lizzy: Yeah yeah just answer your questions. If KowaretaHikari were to buy you a pet dog as a gift, what would you do?

Taiki: -twitch twitch- a... pet dog?

Lizzy: Yup! -waiting-

Taiki: I would... -twitch- I would throw it out of the window at the very top of my mansion, thats what i would do... not personally, though... but I'd watch... (I wouldn't touch a dog!!)

Lizzy: Taiki-chan! Your mean! Puppies are cute! See? -random puppy appears and Lizzy holds it up to Taiki- This is the gift from KowaretaHikari-chan!!! (I refuse to let you throw it out the window, or have anyone else do it for you!)

Taiki: -growling at the dog- This guy is gunna get it...

Suki: Aww! A puppy!!

Lizzy: See? Even Suki-chan likes puppies!!!

Taiki: No! Suki-kun, don't fall for the puppy's evil spell!!! -tries to protect Suki from... a puppy... but fails 'cause he's tied to a chair- -hisses at the dog-

Lizzy: Whoa, Taiki. Chill. Give it up, and answer your next question. If you and Kiba got into a fight, who would win? (Go Kiba! I bet he would win!)

Taiki: Who's Kiba, Lizzy-kun?

Naruto: Inuzuka Kiba is a Ninja from our village, the hidden leaf village, and he's just basically from a clan of... dog people, like your from a clan of cat people... heh heh...

Lizzy:... Naruto?... How did you know that Taiki--- never mind. Well, Taiki?

Taiki: ... is... he strong?

Lizzy: Compared to you? I... I'm not sure. What do you think, Suki?

Suki: Huh? How would I know? I just know that Taiki is really, really fast and strong... but... heh, would a cat win against a dog? It all depends on if Taiki is afraid of dogs or not.

Lizzy: Suki-chan, why must you be smarter than me?

Suki: Because you made me that way, Lizzy-chan, duh. -sighs-

Lizzy: Hmm... ok... -drinks Gatorade(1) while thinking- Ooh! I get it, ok. I have a plan. Taiki, Summon a cat!

Taiki: How'd you know I could do that??!

Lizzy: Dude, your my character. Duh I know.

Taiki: Uh, Ok... -struggles- I'm still tied up.

Lizzy: Yes you are. Summon while your tied up.

Taiki: ...Ok. -tries to get a splinter or something so he can summon a cat with the blood-

Lizzy: Thats not gunna work. The chairs are metal, smart one. Here! -holds out a knife-

Taiki: What??? What are you doing?

Lizzy: God, I'm just gunna untie your arm. Don't freak out.

Taiki: -calms down- Ok. -bites thumb- summoning jutsu... -slams arm on floor somehow, and falls over-

Lizzy: -Helps Taiki up and ties his arm up again- Ok! Look! A cat!! aww!

Cat: -purr-

Taiki: See? Cats are better!

Lizzy: Thanks... a giant cat... ok, Naruto! Summon a dog!

Naruto/Sasuke: Baka! I/Naruto can't summon dogs!! Do you even know anything about us?

Lizzy: Of course i do! I just... Well, how else are we gunna get a dog?

Sasuke: Well earlier you magically made a random puppy appear...

Lizzy: NO! That was a gift from KowaretaHikari! -huff- god, you people don't know anything!

-a random dog appears. And a BIG dog, too.-

Lizzy: EEEK!!! -hides behind Taiki's chair-

Suki: Lizzy-chan? Whats with you? Are you afraid of dogs?

Lizzy: No! Shut up! -rocking back and forth- (it's gunna attack me, its gunna attack me... no if i hide, it wont attack me...) -twitch-

Taiki: -twitching- Kit!!! Attack the evil creature!!!

Kit the cat: MEOW!!! (OK!) -attacks the dog-

Dog and cat: -in a fight-

Taiki: Good. Now that that monster is distracted, I can get out of here!

Everyone: -stares at Taiki-

Taiki: Did I just say that out loud?

Lizzy: Uh... yeah... But... were you talking about the dog? or... me?

Taiki:... the dog, Lizzy-kun...

Lizzy: Ah... -stands up- k... -kicks both the dog and cat at the same time. They fall down random stairs that appeared out of nowhere-

Taiki: Lizzy-kun! You saved us!!!

Lizzy: Well, I'm not sure who'd win, I'll leave it up to you. But since you (KowaretaHikari) have read the story, you know how strong Taiki is, so yeah... I think he would either win... or run... Maybe I should kidnap Kiba and have them fight!!

Taiki: Your mean, Lizzy-kun... -pouts and glares-

Lizzy: Don't you wanna know who'd win?

Taiki: I don't wanna fight some dog guy!

Lizzy: Too bad.

Orochimaru: Why are we still here?

Lizzy: Eh... because I'm making anyone I kidnap stay here until I'm done with this fic. -nods-

Everyone but Lizzy: -glare-

Suki: wait... but why are we tied up? You have magical authoress powers! You could just magically force us to stay in the room by making a secret door we cant find, or something.

Lizzy: -gasp- really?

Everyone but Suki+Lizzy: -glares at Suki-

Lizzy: Thank you, Suki-chan!!

Suki: ...Oops! Sorry, everyone... -sweat drop-

-Then everyone is magically not tied up, and there is a secret door only Lizzy knows about. But even if they find it, Lizzy is the only one that can open it.-

Lizzy: Yay! Oh... wait... -makes a magic wall appear so no one can attack Lizzy-

Sasuke: Damn!

Lizzy: I knew it! You ass! -glares- Ok! We have a new comment!! I'll be right back! -leaves to kidnap someone else-

Taiki: Hi, Suki-kun!

Suki: -twitch- Stay over there!

Taiki: aww...

Sasuke: Who's she kidnapping???

Naruto: How should I know???

Orochimaru: Something tells me it's an Akatsuki member...

Sasuke: ITACHI!! I WILL KILL HIM!!

Orochimaru: -sweat drop- not him.

Sasuke: Oh.. Ok... never mind, then.

Naruto: Oh! So your not going to kill him?

Sasuke: I didn't say that!

Naruto: Yes you did!!

Lizzy: Shut up! I'm back! Damn... how do I get him to that side... I guess I'll keep him on this side! K, Sasori-kun??

Sasori: -sigh- why am I here again?

Lizzy: You have a question!! From KNIUlove!!! Here:

**_KNIUlove: O! Ask Sasori if he wants to go out with me!_**

Lizzy: Do you?

Sasori: Well, I don't know her. Who is she?

Lizzy: Oh, one of my readers who just so happens to be your fangirl. Like me! (Though I'll never admit I am!)

Sasori: You just did.

Lizzy: Just did what?

Sasori: You--- never mind... I... well I dont date random fangirls, and I'm way older than her, most likely.

Lizzy: Well... you look about 20, so... yeah. And you have lotz of fangirls!

Sasori: Oh great... -rolls eyes-

Lizzy: Dont you take that tone with me!!

Sasori: What?

Lizzy: What?

Everyone else: ...-sweat drop-

Lizzy: Now... lets end this!! Everyone say bye!!

-silence-

Lizzy: Fine, I'll say it. And explain somethings. I didn't put this on yesterday because wasn't letting me even check the status of my stories, so i couldn't add a chapter to anything either. Turns out too many people were on at once, so they decided not to let anyone else on. -pissed off- damn it, I kept complaining and i bet it was getting annoying... well, anyway, I'm glad to kidnap any other people, and you can ask me questions too if you want! -grins- So bye for now!

Naruto: Lizzy-chan, I want ramen!

Lizzy: Be quiet!!! I said Bye!!!

Naruto: -sniffle-

Lizzy: I'm sorry, I want ramen too... Too bad there is none right now. And I'm not hungry, so i wouldn't eat it even if i had some.

Suki: Lizzy, the chapter's over.

Lizzy: Oh yeah! Bye peoples! See ya next time! Thanks KowaretaHikari and KNIUlove for asking questions! -chews gum- here's the ending quote, for ya! (I'm gunna go play some Kingdom Hearts 2 as i wait for more questions!! 3 yay!)

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!!

And I love Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2!!

(1): heh heh. JT, That's what I was talking about, I was trying to be as hyper as I could yesterday. So, yeah. Gatorade. You said it helps people be hyper, so I tried it! When does it work? Lolz, It's kicking in quickly. :P But TODAY I'm MUCH more hyper!! -dances- (And i still have Gatorade left!!!)


	3. Chapter 3: Lizzy's Mistake

... Talking

(...) talking under breath, or quietly

((...)) thinking

-...- actions

* * *

Lizzy: Carl, DISCLAIM!

Carl the disclaimer: Ok! Lizzy-chan does not own Naruto, but she owns her characters from her stories!!

Lizzy: Yay! More reviews/questions!!!

Sasuke: Great. -glares- who are you gunna kidnap now?

Lizzy: Well... no one!

Everyone but Lizzy: -stunned-

Suki: Really?

Lizzy: Yup! It's from KowaretaHikari-chan again!!

Taiki: -growls- oh, that guy...

Taiki's puppy: Woof! -running around in circles-

Suki: Aww!! -squeals-

Taiki: DAMN YOU, PUPPY! -uses genjutsu on puppy-

Puppy: -whimpering-

Lizzy: TAIKI! If I were on that side of the wall, you'd be DEAD! Suki-chan!! Save the puppy!

Suki: Right! -releases genjutsu on puppy- god, Taiki-chan, don't be so cruel!

Taiki: -pout- but Suki-kun!! It's evil!! -sniffle-

Puppy: -more whimpering-

Suki: Don't worry, Puppy-chan, Taiki-baka wont hurt you anymore!

Taiki: -cries-

Lizzy: Suki-chan, stop it. Your going to make Taiki-chan go emo. Like Sasuke.

Sasuke: What? I'm not emo!!

Naruto: Hells yeah, you are!

Lizzy: Wow, Naruto-chan. Your kinda ooc. MY BAD!

Orochimaru: How is that your bad?

Lizzy: Because I'm the one writing this, dur! Right, Sasori-kun?

Sasori:...-sigh- why can't I be on that side of the wall?

Lizzy: Because i don't know how to put you on that side of the wall!

Suki: Lizzy-chan, Remember? You have magical au--

Lizzy: Suki-chan! Shhh! Thats a secret!!

Sasori: What is?

Lizzy: -shifty eyes- Nothing...

Naruto: Oh... My... God... Sasori? Isn't he part of the Akatsuki? O.O

Everyone but Naruto: -twitching- YOU BAKA!!

Lizzy: Wow... I didn't expect that out of most of you.

Suki: like who?

Lizzy: Hmm... Suki-chan, Taiki-chan, Orochimaru-bastard, and Sasori-kun.

Sasuke: So basically you only expected it out of me... -sweat drop-

Lizzy: And myself, I expected me to say it too. -nods-

Naruto: Anyway, as I was saying... Sasori... That's Sasori? I never knew what he actually looked like without all those puppets on... He has red hair!!

Lizzy: I know! -squeals!-

Sasori: Wha-- Hey! Where'd all my puppets go?

Lizzy: Yes.. -more shifty eyes- where...? where indeed...?

Taiki: When are we going to read the question, Lizzy-kun?

Lizzy: Now, Taiki-chan!

Taiki: ("Chan"? ...-sniffle-)

Lizzy: It's from KowaretaHikari-chan, as I said earlier.

_**KowaretaHikari: lmao That was funny I knew Kabuto wanted Orochimaru! Eww! One more question: Orochimaru have you ever gone on a date with Kabuto? PS Taiki, I sent you a litter of puppies!**_

Lizzy: Hehe, this face reminds me of Kabuto: 'O--O' Lolz. -dances-

Sasuke: What did that have to do with the question?

Lizzy: Nothing. God, Sasuke-chan, get OVER yourself!! -glares at Sasuke and throws a random icicle kunai at him-

Sasuke: -kunai shatters on Sasuke's foot- How did that even get past the glass?!? -clutching foot in pain-

Lizzy: Because I have magical authoress powers.

Sasori: If you had "magical authoress powers" couldn't you just make an opening in the wall so I can go on the other side?

Lizzy: Why do you want to go over there so badly? Are you turning gay for Orochimaru?

Sasori: Ewww!! No!! -pukes-

Lizzy: Great. Now I need to call the janitor. -shivers- and I'm AFRAID of janitors!

Suki: O.O You are????

Lizzy: You people need to answer the questions! -makes an opening in the wall which she walks through and closes behind her.-

Sasori: Hey! What about me??

Lizzy: Huh? Oh. -sigh- Fine! -makes another opening in the wall. Sasori walks through it and it closes-

Orochimaru: Me and Kabuto? No!

Lizzy: Liar.

Orochimaru: YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!

Lizzy:...-evil laughter- thats what you think... -holds up a package-

Orochimaru: Wh-whats that?

Lizzy:... really, really, really messed up pictures I found all over Kabuto's wall in his room.

Orochimaru: YOU WERE IN MY LAIR?

Lizzy: well, duh! That's where you were when I kidnapped you!

Suki: Yeah, baka!

Lizzy: -sigh- I didn't look at them, though.

Orochimaru: Then how do you know what they are?

Lizzy: Because I wasn't the one who picked them up. Dobe.

Orochimaru: then who---

Lizzy: Mind your business. Answer the question truthfully.

Orochimaru: Fine! No, I havent... _dated_ Kabuto... But I have... done other stuff. -slight blush-

Lizzy: Ok, I did NOT need to know that. -trying not to puke-

Naruto: I dont get it. What do you mean by "other stuff"??

Sasuke: -whispers in Naruto's ear-

Naruto: What? What the hell is bu -mouth is covered by Sasuke's hand- -muffled talking that sounded like "whas buh ses"- (1)

Lizzy: Eww. Naruto, Don't ask. Please don't ask. No one wants to explain it.

Orochimaru: I--

Lizzy: Except for Orochimaru, but I don't want him to... Oh, and Orochimaru-baka... these aren't pics. It's my English paper!! -takes out a paper on the Civil Rights Movement- It's not quite finished yet, though... I was planning on mailing it to myself, and then I'll have an excuse to why its not done yet! (2)

Orochimaru: DAMN YOU!!

Lizzy: Psha, Like I care what some pedophile sicko thinks...

Naruto: I want ramen!

Lizzy: Hey.. where's Taiki-kun? (3)

Everyone but Lizzy: O.O

Lizzy: What?

Taiki: -glomps Lizzy-

Lizzy: Wtf, Taiki! Get OFF! -attempting to push Taiki off-

Taiki: -purring- Lizzy-kun!!!

Lizzy: What? Why wont you get off?

Suki: O.O Lizzy...chan... you called him... Taiki-kun...

Lizzy:What? No I didn't!! -has a flashback- WTF? -gasp!- It was an accident, Taiki---chan!! An ACCIDENT!

Taiki: Lies! Your true feelings have finally shown! (4)

Lizzy: Get off! Go deal with your litter of puppies!!

Taiki: -purring stops- what puppies?

Lizzy: OH! I forgot, I got them in the mail from KowaretaHikari-chan!! It was said in the review question. He sent you puppies! -tries to make Taiki let go again-

Taiki: Where?

Lizzy: In the mail box, now let me go!

Taiki: God, Lizzy-kun! I'm not stupid! If I let you go, you're gunna go get the puppies!!

Lizzy: Suki-chan! Help!!

Suki: Sorry, Lizzy-chan. No can do. I wont take your place. It's your fault you called him "kun"

Sasuke: Ok, This guy kinda creeps me out...

Lizzy: Well, yeah, me too! I mean, he tackled me because I called him "Taiki-kun"

Taiki: -purrs again- heh heh heh -grinning-

Lizzy: Damn it, I need to stop saying that. -glares at Taiki- Let me go.

Taiki: No!

Lizzy: -pouts- Please?

Taiki: That wont help you, that makes me want to let go even less. -licks Lizzy's neck-

Lizzy: EWW!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!! -sniffle-

Taiki: Aww! Lizzy-kun, don't be sad! If you want to be let go that badly, then... fine. -lets go and gets off of Lizzy-

Lizzy: -sighs and stands up- Thank god. -wipes neck off- Now time for payback! -runs to secret mailbox and gets a box of puppies-

Suki: -laughing at Taiki-

Lizzy: Suki-chan! Come look at the puppies!!

Suki: -goes to see- Aww!

Taiki: -hiss- MAKE THEM GO SPLAT!! -growling-

Lizzy: Geez, don't be so OOC, Taiki!

Taiki: Lizzy-kun, please throw them out a window!!

Lizzy: It's a gift, you can't throw away a gift!

Suki: Unless it doesn't work, or if its dead.

Lizzy/Suki: BUT WE WONT LET YOU KILL THE PUPPIES!

Taiki: Damn...

Lizzy: Cats need to learn to get along with dogs, anyway.

Suki: Yeah!

Lizzy: Well... Unfortunatly, no one else sent questions. I wrote so much with this one, and it's been so long since the last chapter, so I just put this out... Please leave more questions, or I'll have trouble writing the next chapter with NO QUESTIONS! O.O

Suki: Really! We love answering your questions!

Everyone but Suki and Lizzy: NO WE DONT!!

Lizzy: heh heh... ignore them. Thank you, KowaretaHikari-chan, for being the only reviewer for this chapter, I hope we have more for next chapter. I love all of my readers and I'll answer all questions!!

* * *

(1): If you don't get that, Don't ask. I'm not explaining it. Sorry.

(2): The excuse would be: "I haven't gotten it yet. I sent it to myself in the mail, but it hasn't come yet." of course, I'd get murdered by my teacher, but oh well!

(3): I actually typed that on accident, and when I noticed it I tried to get rid of it, but Taiki made me keep it on there because... he's a jerk. -blush- it was a slip of the tongue, it doesn't mean anything! -twitch-

(4): At that point, I was rolling my eyes as I was typing. Its like the actual story plays in my head, and I just type it down. So if I type something by mistake (like calling Taiki "Taiki-kun") It's like it happened in the story, and I can't un-say it. -sigh of frustration- I hate the way I write sometimes...

**I love writing for people who love reading what I write!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Taiki

... Talking

(...) talking quietly or whispering

((...)) thinking

-...- actions

* * *

Lizzy: -sigh- Here we go again. Carl? 

Carl the disclaimer: Woot-age! Lizzy231-chan does not own Naruto, but she does own any characters from the Suki Homaku story, and herself. Oh, and everything that happens in the plot, even if she didn't want it to happen. O.O

Lizzy: Why thank you, Carl-chan!

Carl-chan: No problem.

Lizzy: See you next chapter!

Carl-chan: Yup! Bye! -leaves through magic Carl door-

Sasuke: Hey! Why does he get a special door?

Lizzy: Cause he's special... duh!

Suki: So whats happening this chapter?

Lizzy: Whaaa-t? You didn't guess? We have more questions! The first is from KowaretaHikari-chan again. yay!

Taiki: Again? -sigh-

Lizzy: Hey, leave him be. He's cool. -nods-

Suki: Yeah! Stop PMSing!

Taiki: What?

Lizzy: It's full moon, baka. Your whole personality changes on full moon.

Taiki: That was yesterday. And do you SEE my cat tail and ears?? I don't think so!

Lizzy: Well your certainly acting weird. O.O

Taiki: I--

Lizzy: Well, I'll be right back! I've got a promise to break!

Suki: What?

Taiki: Ooh! Was it that one promise that you'll never join me?? -purrs-

Lizzy: No. Not that one. Bye! I'm gunna go kidnap some PEEPS!

Naruto: PEEPS!!!

Lizzy: Not that kind. Peeps as in people. Bye! -leaves through magic Carl door-

Everyone: ...

Lizzy: -comes back- Sorry Carl-chan! I forgot that that's your door! -leaves through magic LIZZY door-

Sasuke: -sigh- I hope she at least brings someone who we can talk to... like Kakashi-sensei, or something...

Naruto: Yeah! Or Sakura-chan!

Sasuke: Eww! No, Sakura's a bitch!

Lizzy: -enters snickering- I'm back!

Suki: What are you laughing at, Lizzy-chan??

Lizzy: Hehe, lookie! -Puts new person, all tied up, in a chair-

Suki: -gasp- Hiroshi-chan! -bursts out laughing-

Lizzy: Yeah, I found him like that... well, except for the tied up part.

Hiroshi: -red faced- Shut up!

Taiki: O.O Hiroshi-chan! I didn't know you liked long hair!!

Hiroshi: Shut it! I just need a hair cut!!

Lizzy: Well, DUH!

Suki: -snickering- you look like some tomboy-girl... and a really flat one. -laughter-

Taiki: H--

Lizzy: Taiki-chan, I don't want to hear your say in this. -glares-

Taiki: Aww...

Lizzy: Ok, Well I'm going to separate this into sections, since there are 4 questions from KowaretaHikari-chan.

**KowaretaHikari: lol that was good 4 more questions (if you dont mind me asking so many questions)**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Taiki, Suki, and Hiroshi, if you could be a superhero what would your hero name be:P Sorry random question.**

Sasuke: A superhero name? Hmm... The AVENGER!

Lizzy: You stole that! (I just don't know what you stole it from.. -shifty eyes-)

Naruto: Oh! Oh! I know! I'd be... RA-MAN!!!! Get it? -snicker- Yeah! It's the best!

Lizzy: If you say so... O.O

Taiki: Hehe, I have the perfect one. I'd just be plain "Taiki-kun" Because then Lizzy-kun would HAVE to call me "Kun"!!!! -purr-

Lizzy: I'd find a way around that.

Taiki: Aww...

Suki: A superhero? Why would I be one? Sure, I'd like to save people if they need help, but I dont want all that attention! So If i had to pick something, It just be plain "Suki" O.O

Hiroshi: -sigh- I'd be--

Taiki: GIRLY MAN! -shifty eyes-

Everyone but Taiki: O.O

Hiroshi: No, bitch. -glares at Taiki- I'd be... well, basically what Suki-chan said. But---

Lizzy: O.O You'd want to be known as "Suki"?? wtf, Hiroshi-chan?

Hiroshi: No! Not that part! The part about the attention! I'd just be Hiroshi...

Lizzy: You two are boring.

Suki: Aww! Your mean, Lizzy-chan!

Lizzy: Yeah, Well... you two have no creativity. And I have a rule against that. Jk. Next question from KowaretaHikari.

**KowaretaHikari: 2) Sasuke, why cant you accept that Itachi lurves you as his brother, and that you should let him live on in his coolness?**

Lizzy: You know, I've been wondering that too... hmmz...

Sasuke: Damn it!! Itachi HATES me! I hate him more! And he is NOT cool!

Lizzy: Hells yeah he is!! Itachi-kun is the coolest!

Taiki: -sniffle-

Sasuke: I'll never accept that, because it isn't true!! -goes to emo corner-

Lizzy: You and your damn emo corner... I should have made this a circle room, so you'd be walking in circles all day searching for your corner. -glares at Sasuke-

Sasuke:'(

Lizzy: K... Next question.

**KowaretaHikari: 4) Orochimaru did you ever do 'stuff' to Sasuke?**

Lizzy: O.O omfg. Eww.

Orochimaru: Eh... Well I---

Lizzy: Dont lie!

Orochimaru: Why not?

Lizzy: Death.

Orochimaru: Eep! No I'm emortal!

Lizzy: Unless I kill you... -shifty eyes-

Orochimaru: Fine! Yes!

Sasuke: LIAR!!!

Lizzy: EWW!!!! -hits head against wall-

Nearly everyone else: -trying to get the mental image out of head-

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun, we have to get the truth out there!

Sasuke: Stfu, Orochimaru! Your just a pedophile who HAS NOT TOUCHED ME like that...

Lizzy: Ok! Thats all of KowaretaHikari-chan's questions! -shifty eyes-

Suki: Wait... What happened to # 3??? Theres 1...2...then 4...

Lizzy: Liar. The end!

Taiki: Lizzy-kun, Wheres the last question?

Lizzy: NO WHERE! IT'S A LIE!

Hiroshi: Found it...

Lizzy: O.O **_Hoe!_** How'd you get untied?

Hiroshi: I'm not a Hoe, and Suki untied me. Duh. Lets read the next question by KowaretaHikari.

Lizzy: NO! IT'S LIES! -sniffle-

**KowaretaHikari: 3) Taiki, did you know Lizzy-chan has a crush on you:P**

Taiki: -purrs- KowaretaHikari-chan, I no longer hate you! -glomps Lizzy-

Lizzy: IT'S LIES!!!

Taiki: (You lie...Lizzy-kun... -purring-)

Lizzy: -turns red- Get off...

Taiki: You don't really want me to...

Lizzy: JT-chan, look what you did!!

Taiki: Hehe...

Suki: O.O Is it true, Lizzy-chan?

Lizzy: No!! Taiki-chan is just gullible!

Taiki: How so? Your the one who called me "Taiki-kun" by "accident" last chapter. -cuddles-

Lizzy: -squeak- (off!)

Hiroshi: She's barely even speaking...

Lizzy: SHUT UP, HIROSHI!

Hiroshi: -sweat drop- never mind...

Naruto: I feel left out...

All the other Naruto characters: -nods in agreement-

Lizzy: Sasori-kun, save me!!

Sasori: Nah. -yawns-

Lizzy: Sasuke? O.O

Sasuke: No! I'm in my emo corner! Leave me alone! -sniffle-

Lizzy: NARUTO??

Naruto: Do you have ramen?

Lizzy: -squeak- no...

Naruto: Then, no!

Orochimaru: What about me? Why not ask me?

Lizzy: Eww, Why would I ask you?

Orochimaru: -sniffle- ... -goes to join Sasuke in emo corner-

Sasuke: DAMN YOU! NO!! MY EMO CORNER!!

Orochimaru: -Sits in his emo chair-

Lizzy:... Hiroshi-chan?

Hiroshi: Haha, why ask me? What do you expect? You broke your promise, you deserve this. -glares-

Taiki: Aww, Lizzy-kun, Just admit it and I'll get off... -purring-

Lizzy: I'm not falling for that, jerk.

Taiki: Damn.

Lizzy: And I'm not lying! If I liked you, do you think I'd be telling you to get off?

Taiki: Yes. Because thats how you are. You never admit stuff!

Lizzy: Like what?

Suki: Oh! Like--

Lizzy: Suki, your not helping.

Taiki: -tries to kiss Lizzy-

Lizzy: No, bitch! -moves head out of the way-

Taiki: Come on! Thats not fair!

Lizzy: OFF! -glares-

Taiki: Never!

Lizzy: O.O I just remembered something!

Taiki: You love me?? -meow-

Lizzy: No... I have magical authoress powers. -smirk-

Taiki: So?

-Suddenly, Taiki gets off Lizzy and Lizzy stands up, brushing herself off and smirking-

Lizzy: See? Magical authoress powers.

Taiki: O.O Not. Fair. -about to pounce-

Lizzy: -squeak-

-Lizzy gets a new magical wall for her and everyone but Taiki-

Lizzy: Haha!

Suki: Lizzy-chan, That's mean!

Lizzy: -sniffle- He wont leave me be!

Taiki: -sniffle- Lizzy-kun! Suki-kun! -pouting sadly-

Suki: let him in. -blank stare-

Lizzy: Yeah... -also blankly staring-

-the wall disappears-

Taiki: Ah, I love my clan's ability. Don't you, Lizzy-kun? Suki-kun?

Lizzy/Suki: Yeah... we lurve it... -blank stares-

Taiki: I knew it! They both say they don't! They lie! -purrs-

Sasori: O.O Wha'd he do to them?

Hiroshi: Damn it, It's his stupid clan's ability. He has all these kinds of stupid powers and stuff. One is he attracts girls majorly, especially if he tries enough, like he is now. So now they're drooling mindless fangirls, sort of.

Lizzy: D-da-mmn it! I'm g-g-gunn-na k-kil-ll y-you, T-taik-ki!!

Taiki: Lizzy-kun, really... talk logically...

Suki: What she meant was that she lurves you... we all lurve you!

Taiki: -sigh- I know...

Lizzy: f-fight i-t S-Suki!

Suki: I—m tryi--- Taiki-kun! -glomps Taiki- I lurve your cape!

Taiki: Me too!! -purrs-

Hiroshi: Suki. Come here.

Suki: No! -snuggles Taiki-

Lizzy: -hits head against the wall- ...ow... -cough- Taiki, That hurt my head. Stop doing that, damn you!

Taiki: Aww... I'm not doing anything. It works by making girls who already like me, but wont admit it, to show it.

Lizzy: You a liar. You baka, I wrote your story.

Taiki: Just admit it.

Lizzy: stfu. Suki, come on. You acting stupid.

Suki: Am not! Taiki-kun is so smexy!! -cuddles- and cuddly like a kitty!!

Lizzy: Well, his clan is a CAT clan, Suki-chan.

Hiroshi: -picks Suki up and makes her stand- Come on. Snap out of it. -shakes her-

Lizzy: Stop that, Thats not gunna help! -slaps Suki-

Suki: ...ow... huh?

Lizzy: Better? Can we all kill Taiki now?

Taiki: -squeak-

Suki: ...uh.. oh, Yeah I'm better. O.O That hurts my head, Taiki-ku---chan!!

Hiroshi: Lets kill Taiki!! yay! My life goal!

All Naruto Characters: I feel left out... -sweat drop-

Lizzy: Oh, wait. Sorry. On with the real plot. You peoples need to ask the Naruto characters questions too!! They feel left out. And... I'm not too fond of centering the whole chapter around Taiki and the rest of my characters all the time. It must get boring for the people who don't read Suki's story. O.O Please leave questions! (Oh, and please tell me what you think. -nods-) See you next chapter! -waves-

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!!

But, again, I HATE snow!! -shakes fist at snow- Damn you, snow!!

Ask away, please!! Review!! o.O


	5. Chapter 5: Goodnight, Lizzychan

... talking

-...- actions

(...) whispering

(a/n:...) author/narrarator note.

* * *

Lizzy: Yay!! Chapter 5!! lolz. Carl! 

Carl the Disclaimer: Woot-age!

Lizzy: I know!!

Carl: Ok! Lizzy-chan does not own Naruto, but she owns herself and the ocs from her Suki story.

Lizzy: Thanks again, Carl-chan! Your a big help!

Carl: Yay!!!! I feel special, now!!! -leaves through magic carl door-

Suki: -sniffle- I want a magic SUKI door...

Taiki: Me too...

Suki: -hits Taiki on the head with a ruler-

Taiki: OWW!! Hey, Wtf? Where did that ruler come from?

Suki: Huh? Oh! Lizzy-chan gave it to me, because your a pervert and i need to have some sort of weapon to keep you away from me, apparently. O.O

Hiroshi: Haha, stupid Taiki.

Lizzy: Yeah! She has a ruler, and I have a ruler too! Metal rulers, too!!!! Yay!! Pain!! lolz.

Naruto: Lizzy-chan? Do you have ramen yet???

Lizzy: Yup!!

Naruto: YAY!!

Lizzy: Wait, wait... did I say you could have any? Jk. Here. -hands Naruto some ramen-

Sasori: Hey! What about me??

Lizzy: O.O You like ramen?

Sasori: of course... Who doesnt?

Taiki: I dont.

Everyone else (not including Sasuke): O.O

Lizzy: Why not?

Taiki: its... eww. I just don't, k?

Lizzy:... ok then. Sasuke, why did you not go "O.O" like the rest of us did?

Sasuke: -sniffle- 'cause i can't go O.O in my emo corner...

Lizzy: DAMN THE EMO CORNER! -makes emo corner splod-

Sasuke: NOO!!!! MY EMO CORNER!!! and ow... I was in the emo corner when it sploded... -sniffle- GET OUTTA MY EMO CHAIR, OROCHIMARU!!

Orochimaru: -cries and goes to the emo tile on the floor-

Lizzy: -.-' I hate you guys. But Sasori-kun wants ramen!! -makes more ramen- Sasori-kun?

Sasori: What? Aren't you going to give me the ramen?

Lizzy: Hmm... Why should I?

Sasori: Because i want some ramen.

Lizzy: Ok. Fine. -hands Sasori ramen-

Suki: So... whats happening now?

Lizzy: I'm listening to OmniStrife sing "Blackbird"...

Suki: ...Thats not what I meant. What are we doing next? And-wait, how are you listening to him sing?

Lizzy: Do you not SEE my laptop?

Suki: Oh. -blink-

Hiroshi: -snickers- Suki-chan, pay attention.

Lizzy: Well, I have to go now! I gotta go kidnap someone unless they come on their free will!

Suki: But, Lizzy-chan... I was gunna come on free will, but you tied me up anyway.

Lizzy: Well thats a completely different situation. And theWHORE Hiroshi-chan untied himself last chapter.

Hiroshi: What does that have to do with anything? (I'm not a whore!)

Lizzy: Bye!! -leaves-

Taiki: So... who do you think she's gunna kidnap, now?

Hiroshi: I bet it'll be Jiro-chan.

Naruto: I hope it's Sakura-chan, or Kakashi-sensei...

Sasori: I bet and hope it's Deidara. I need a good argument right now... (Seriously, why would you want to make art explode?)

Sasuke: I hope it's Itachi.

Everyone else: O.O wtf?

Sasuke: No! So I can kill him!!

Everyone else: Oh... -sigh of relief-

Sasuke: O.O What. Were. You. Thinking?

Then everyone else avoids everyone else's eyes and hums.

Lizzy: -enters the room- I'm back!!

Everyone else: Who'd you kidnap?

Lizzy: No one!!!

Everyone else: O.O Really?

Lizzy: Yup! He came by himself!

???: Un!! -enters the room-

Everyone else: -gasp!-

Sasori: Finally. See? I was right.

Deidara: Oh! Hi Sasori-danna, hmm!!! I thought you were dead, hmm!!

Sasori: -twitch- I am. I just came back for this, somehow.

Lizzy: -turnes to Deidara- It's because of my magical authoress and fanfic writer powers!!!!

Deidara: -gasp- you have magic powers, hmm??

Lizzy: Un!!

((A/N: Eh, Un means Yeah for people who don't know that...))

Naruto: Who are these people? O.O

Lizzy: Eh, they're part of the Akatsuki.

(( A/N: Pronounced "At-Kat-Suki" for the people who don't know, and for stupid tonaimi.))

Naruto: I heard Kakashi talking about that once! But he called them "A-Cut-Ski" and it reminded me of that insane guy i saw on my skiing trip, who ran around saying "OMFG, someone cut my ski!" with a ski that had a huge cut across it.

((A/N: That's totally mine, don't steal it or I shall kill you. I already drew it and everything.))

Lizzy: o.O I remember that!

Sasuke: O.O How?

Lizzy: 'cause I drew it!!

Everyone: Yay!!!

Lizzy: ...o.O wha' da fuck??

Suki: I guess it was just a fit of randomness... -blink blink-

Lizzy: I guess so. -nods solemnly-

Naruto: What does "solemnly" mean?

Lizzy: O.O No idea. But i used it right! Didn't i?

Suki: -.-' The world may never know, Lizzy-chan.

Lizzy: O.O Maybe your right! o.O I must ASK THE WORLD! But for now, lets answer the only questions we've gotten so far! It's by KowaretaHikari-chan.

**KowaretaHikari:**

**lol Yay Is it bad that I laugh at you being glomped by Taiki?**

**O O Sasuke, Naruto, how do you two feel about wearing Giant bunny costumes? -shifty eyes-**

**Can I ask Deidara why he feels the need to look like a girl? o.O**

Deidara: o.O what? -twitch-

Lizzy: YES, thats very bad, KowaretaHikari-chan... -sigh-

Taiki: -laughing-

Sasuke: A... giant bunny costume? o.O

Naruto: Oh! Bunnies are fluffy! I'm ok with it, as long as it's fluffy!!

Sasuke: But... -twitch- b-bunnies??? No. hells no. -twitching like mad-

Deidara: WHAT, HMM?? I do NOT look like a girl!!!! -twitch-

Naruto: -turns to Deidara- What? Your really a guy? I thought you were a chick with a masculine voice!!

Deidara: -twitching- I ... hmm... I am going to kill you, Uzimaki Naruto... hm... -twitch-

Lizzy: Calm it, Deidara. I dont think you look like a girl. I used to, but I dont anymore!

Deidara: -sigh- How many people thought I was a girl at first?

Lizzy: Everyone! I think it's like the Haku incident. Even Masashi wasnt sure at first whether Haku would be a guy or girl. It said so in the manga where he first appeared. It said "Unidentified gender" lolz. Maybe it was the same for you. o.O But thats ok, 'cause your cool.

Deidara: -twitch-

Lizzy: -sigh- I hope we get more questions... I can only write about 5 pages with this. O.O heh heh... I mean, at least this time I tried to center it all around Naruto characters, and not my manga charcters... -sigh-

Sasuke:D

Orochimaru: -gets off emo tile and dances-

Lizzy: o.O wtf?

Naruto: hmph... -sits on floor- I hate ramen! -throws ramen across the room-

Taiki: Woof!

Suki: Whats wrong with Tai-kun, Lizzy-chan?

Lizzy: o.O Have you all gone MAD?

Sasuke: No. Actually I'm quite happy!!

Hiroshi: Liz-chan, chiz-il! Jus' sit back and watch tha' show, bizotch!

Deidara: Hmm... I think I'll get a sex change, so I wont only LOOK like a girl.

Lizzy: O.O TMI!!!! Y-**your** at least sane, aren't you, Sasori-kun?

Sasori: Very. In fact, you know how I said I wouldn't date fangirls to KNIUlove? Well, I said I wouldn't DATE them. I didn't say I wouldn't MARRY them.

Lizzy: o.o What are you getting at? -hopeful- ((jk))

Sasori: Where's KNIUlove? I'm gunna propose! -gets out a ring-

Lizzy: -faints-

Hiroshi: Wow. That worked. o.O

Suki: Yeah, I didn't think it would w-- -gets glomped by Taiki- Get off! -blushing-

Taiki: -purr- You said it, you get glomped. -cuddles Suki-

Hiroshi: You're annoying as hell, Taiki-chan.

Sasuke: -sits back in emo chair-

Orochimaru: -sits back on emo tile-

Naruto: -mourns about not having any more Ramen- Maybe this wasnt such a good idea... Lizzy-chan had all the ramen...

Suki: Thank god you all actually did what we asked. Thanks to you especially, Sasori-chan. That helped a LOT.

Sasori: What are you talking about? I'm being serious!

Everyone else: O.O

Suki: Hmm... since Lizzy-chan is still fainted, I think I'll say the usual junk she says... Uh, its something like "Hope you liked it." and... "ask many questions so we can answer them" and... I love writing stories, and people love reading them, or something. o.O

Hiroshi: It's: "I love writing for people who love reading what I write", Suki-chan.

Suki: Yeah... the she always puts something after it.

Taiki:"I love writing for people who love reading what I write, and I love Tai-kun" Is what she'd say, I bet.

Suki: You wish. Now get off.

Taiki: No. -pouts-

Suki: -blushing more- ... eh... oh, Bye, peoples! Remember to ask as many questions as you can think of!!

Hiroshi: Please. Suki, remember your manners! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Lizzy has issues

... talking

(...) whispering or muttering

(a/n:...) author/narrorator note.

-...- actions

* * *

Suki: Omfg, What are we going to do, now? It's the new chapter and Lizzy-chan isn't awake yet!! (But at least Tai-chan got OFF.)

Hiroshi: Throw a bucket of water on her.

Suki: And where do I find water?

Naruto: Well... there has to be some somewhere, or else she wouldn't have been able to make me some ramen.

Suki: She left the room when she made it, so it must be outside the room.

Sasuke: -stands up, walks over and kicks Lizzy-

Lizzy: O.O AH! DAMN IT!!!

Sasuke: there, now stop whining. -goes back to emo chair-

Lizzy: Sasuke, you BITCH!

Suki: Lizzy-chan? It's the new chapter...

Lizzy: Oh, is it? O.O ok! -gets up and checks secret mail box- Oh! Look at the questions! We have more than usual!! YAY!

Suki: -.- oh goody.

Lizzy: -reads the questions- O.O Whoa... -bursts out laughing- AWESOME! -still laughing- Oh, Carl-chan?

Carl the Disclaimer: Yup! Lizzy-chan does not own any of the Naruto characters.

Lizzy: Thanks!!! -still laughing-

Carl: No problem! -leaves through his magic door again-

Lizzy: Ok, for the first question... I'll be right back. -leaves-

Suki: O.O

Everyone else: -agrees- O.O

Hiroshi: I'm scared about the questions...

Everyone else: -nods-

Lizzy: -enters the room- Ok. I'm back, but I have to leave again. Hold up. Come on!

Hinata: -enters the room-

Lizzy: See?

Hinata: -looks at Naruto and blushes- O-ok.

Lizzy: Ok! -leaves again-

Naruto: Hi Hinata-chan!!!

Hinata: H-hi N-Naruto-kun... -more blushing-

Lizzy: -sigh- I'm back again. -twitch- (annoying bitches) -drags in 2 people all tied up-

Sasuke: O.O No...!

Lizzy: Yup. It's Ino and Sakura, here JUST to annoy you! Hmm... -Throws Ino and Sakura next to Sasuke-

Orochimaru: -girly screech- O.O -runs away from them-

Lizzy: -makes a barrier go up around them so no one else will have to be annoyed-

Everyone but Sasuke: YAY!!!!

Lizzy: Ok! Now that thats over, First question! It's from Cheshiro Cat. -snicker-

**Cheshire Cat:**

**Hi all!**

**I wanted to say something, Taiki, u give cats a bad name. i strongly dislike u.**

**i wanna ask hinata a question (but dont tie her up, shell come if u say naruto is there, but dont tell him that!) ok, so hinata, y r u so against sparring with hanabi? she is a spoiled brat who takes after your father, who is a teme. so why do you care? you tryed to beat the crap outa neji!**

**thats all! just to annoy sasuke, can u bring in ino&sakura? thx, bubye!**

Lizzy: -didn't read the part about telling Hinata about Naruto out loud-

Taiki: o.o what? -pout-

Suki: Wow. O.O Thats a first.

Lizzy: -still laughing- See, Tai-chan? I told you that there were people who don't like you! Like me, I find you annoying! (Sorry, but seriously)

Taiki: Fine. I don't care! -humph!-

Suki: Liar!!

Lizzy: Hinata-chan, answer your question!!

Hinata: U-uhm... H-hanabi... i-is--

Lizzy: Come on, no one will, say, tell your father or anybody else about your answer. You have no need to stutter like that.

Hinata: O-oh, Ok. Hanabi is a bitch, i agree, a spoiled brat who... yeah, ect... I care because... well... I actually DID spare with her once. I accidentally scratched her arm and Father got really angry...

Lizzy: O.O Poor Hinata-chan! Stupid Hanabi, that spoiled bitch. -shakes fist at Hanabi-

Sasuke: This is the person who is putting me through this torture??? this... Cheshire Cat person??

Ino/Sakura: ((A/N: They had untied them selfs)) Sasuke-kun!!

Lizzy: Yup!! But your stuck in there with them, so dealz with it!

Suki: Whats the next question?

Lizzy: Oh, hold up... -re-reads question- O.O Yay... I'll be right back -leaves again-

-Silence-

-crickets-

Lizzy: -runs back into the room-

Suki: Lizzy-chan, whats wrong????

Lizzy: Eh, nothing. Um... I'll be back again. -leaves through door-

Everyone: -hears yelling and crashes and then it becomes quiet and they hear a voice talking calmly-

Kisame: -enters the room- -looks around- Hey, peeps.

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: O.O (If he's here, then Itachi must be!!)

Sakura/Ino: Sasuke-kun, pay attention to us!!!!!

Lizzy: -backs into the room- o.O 'tachi -blank and red faced-

Kisame: Don't waste your mangekyou on her!!

Itachi: -enters the room as Lizzy backs up- What? -looks up at Kisame- I'm not.

Lizzy: 't-t-tachi-kun... O.o -turns pale-

Kisame: Well... um, ok then. o.O

Taiki: o.o aww... no fair... she never calls me "kun"...

Itachi: Whats wrong with you? ((a/n: directed at me))

Lizzy: -gasp- t-tachi-k-kun... -faints-

Suki: Lizzy-chan??? -shakes lizzy- LIZZY-CHAN???

Lizzy: -wakes up- Huh? -sits up- What, Suki-chan?

Suki: The next question.

Lizzy: O-oh... here. It's from KowaretaHikari... -the magic door closes-

**KowaretaHikari:**

**Yay! Random! Sasori loves the fangirls -nods- Hm... Itachi and Kisame are you two friends? o.o And Sasuke why you so crazy ho?**

Sasori: KNUIlove-kun!!!! Not just any fangirl!

Kisame: Friends? Are we friends? What kind of question is that?

Itachi: How foolish. We're partners. As in, Leader made us put up with each other so we can capture Naruto.

Kisame: Yeah! I can't stand Itachi!

Itachi: -glares-

Kisame: Iwaskidding!!! -shrinks away from Itachi-

Sasuke: o.O ITACHI!!!!! -runs into the barrier-

Itachi: lol.

Lizzy: o.o Itachi-kun just laughed! -nearly faints again- How ooc!!

Suki: -burst out laughing-

Naruto: -snicker- Sasuke-baka

Lizzy: S-Sasuke-chan -laughter- Answer your question.

Sasuke: -eyes lower to a glare- I'm not a crazy ho. Bitch.

Lizzy: Don't call him a bitch, you BIZOTCH!!

Sasuke: I was calling you a bitch.

Lizzy: -eye twitches- That's it, your gunna get it. -evil grin- Here's the next question. It's from Ultimate Chibiness!!

**Ultimate Chibiness:**

**Sasuke, you get no emo-corner! No! You have to get over it! In fact...Lizzy,**

**please paint Sasuke's emo corner/emo chair/emo tile//emo whatever PINK! No more**

**emo for you!!**

**chicken-butt. Your hair is funny. Wear a hat.**

Lizzy: I agree! NO MORE EMO FOR YOUZ!!! -goes into barrier and paints the whole thing (including the chair and every single tile) pink with purple pokadots for an even girlier touch- Eww... it's disgustingly preppy in here. God, Sasuke, your such a prep! Oh wait, here's a hat! -shoves a hat on Sasuke's head- lolz. -leaves the barrier before Sasuke kills her-

Sasuke: DAMN IT!!!! -punches the barrier- OWW!!!! -clutches fist in pain- AHH!!! MY HAND IS COVERED IN PINK AND PURPLE PAINT!!!!! -faints-

Lizzy: Yay! Torturing Sasuke is SOOOO fun! Thank you, Ultimate Chibiness, for this great opportunity!! I'm so happy!!!

Everyone else: -laughing at Sasuke-

Lizzy: I got SOOO many questions this time! -dances- Here's one from KNUIlove-

Sasori: o.o KNUIlove??? YAY!!

Lizzy: o.O KNIUlove and Nagashi. here it is:

**KNIUlove:OMG!OMG! Wait... is that a joke? Please tell me that's not a joke! I**

**will marry you Sasori-san! -screams- -faints-**

**Nagashi: Well, guess its time for her routine check up. She ALWAYS passes out**

**like this. ALWAYS. -carrys me to hospital-**

Sasori: It's not a joke!!! YAY! I'm engaged!!!!! Oh, and please call me "Sasori-_kun_" It shows that you LURVE me!!!!

Everyone Else: O.O

Lizzy: Holy shiznit... o.O

Everyone Else: -nods-

Lizzy: We---ll anyway, that's it for this chapter... 'tachi-kun?

Itachi: -glares- what?

Lizzy: N-nothing! -twitch-

Suki: Lizzy-chan, you have serious issues.

Lizzy: o.O Thanks, peoples, for all the reviews/questions!!! I was so happy to check my mail and get so many reviews everyday!! -dances- Well, bye for this chapter! Please feel free to leave as many questions as you want to! And please leave them so I can make another chapter -.-'' eh, yeah... I NEED reviews to make each chapter, so thanks again! I use every question I get, btw. Byez!

* * *

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

And I LURVE 'tachi-kun, lolz. -faints-


	7. Chapter 7: haha, cookies

... talking

(...) whispering or muttering

((..)) thinking

(A/N:...) Author's note

-...- actions

* * *

Lizzy: Welcome to the 7th chapter! Yay! This is my longest fic, chapter wise!!!! 

Hiroshi: Whooop-ti-do for you... -- -glares-

Lizzy: Cheer up, Hiroshi-chan! -gives Hiroshi ice cream-

Hiroshi:... :D Yay! Ice cream! -starts to eat it-

Lizzy: Carl-chan?

Carl: Yeah! Lizzy-chan doesn't own Naruto, but she DOES own all of the ocs. -dances- including me! I'm from her first comic ever!

Lizzy: Yeah, but I'm borrowing you for this! Aren't you just OH SO HAPPY?

Carl: Yes! But I shall leave now! I have to get back to Sally-kun!!

Lizzy: Bye!

Carl: -waves- bye! -leaves through magic Carl door-

Lizzy: He's such a great person! So nice! Lmao and from my very first comic from 5th grade!!! -dances-

Suki: o.o wtf? How come we've never heard of him, then?

Lizzy: Hmm... well I've never told you about him!! Sorry. He's from a stick figure comic. Its called "Carl and Bob" because his best friend bob is with him in it. Bob is a crazy guy, and uber weird, but funny. Carl is always trying to be this... cool person. But it isn't working. Lmao.

Suki: ... their story?

Lizzy: Well, one day him and bob sent a letter to Carl's penpal and she sent one back saying she was moving to this one state, that happened to be theirs, and this one neighborhood, which happened to be theirs too. She moved right next door to Bob. And on the other side of Bob, Carl lived. Eventually she became Carl's gf and then they found out she was a super person, Meaning super hero, not like... "what a super person!" Or whatever... Oh, and Carl's little brother went next door and annoyed the hell out of this evil guy that had very girly stuff. Lmao.

Suki: that story disturbed me. -glares-

Lizzy: Well... sucks to be you, doesn't it?

Suki: weird... usually Taiki-chan says something by now.

Lizzy: Yeah, but it's full moon. So he's being all... stupid and stuff.

Suki: Tai-chan?

Taiki: -sigh- What, Suki-kun?

Suki: Whats wrong?

Taiki: Lizzy-kun just told you, smart one.

Suki: I know.

Taiki: So why are you asking me?

Suki: Because she might be wrong.

Taiki: She isnt. Leave me alone, full moon... i hate it...

Lizzy: Really? I lurve the full moon! Its so... -staring into the moon-

Suki: Li-------zzy- cha--------n!!!?

Lizzy: Huh?

Suki: Lmao, It's Tai-chan's time of the month.

Lizzy: -bursts out laughing-

Taiki: -glares-

Lizzy: -controls laughter, and stops it- Hello.. -waves-... Tai-_kun._..

Taiki: Oh, come on, go away, Lizzy-kun. Not now... -gets as far away from Suki and Lizzy as possible- You people have serious issues... -sigh- -twitches cat ears and cat tail-

Lizzy: -bursts out laughing again-

Suki: -joins-

Lizzy: Lets start the questions, though. -dances- First one is from KowaretaHikari-chan!!

**KowaretaHikari: Whe! **

**Sasuke Taiki... how do you feel about being in a Yaoi fic together (no lemon)**

**Cause Ill totally do it if you dont act better :P**

**Itachi... Itachi... Itachi... -hits Itachi in the face with a sock full of**

**nickels- OH WHAT NOW BITCH? -runs and hides-**

Lizzy: (damn, I forgot 'tachi-kun was here) NO!!! 'TACHI-KUN!!!

Itachi: -glaring-

Lizzy: KOWARETAHIKARI-CHAN, your DEAD! -kills him-

Taiki: -hitting head against the wall-

Suki: -laughing at Taiki-

Itachi: -all but suddenly screams:- NO!!!! -cries- I HATES NICKELS!!!! -sobs curled up on the floor-

Kisame: -sweat drop- Itachi-san, you have... issues...

Itachi: -crying-

Lizzy: -cries too-

Sasuke: -breaks a hole in the wall and gasps for air-

Lizzy: Hi :D -waves-

Sasuke: You -gasp- Baka! -gasp- there is NO air in there! -gasp- your supposed to leave AIR HOLES, or SOMETHING!

Lizzy: Nah. -shakes head- why would I go to all the trouble of doing that??

Sasuke: -reads the question- O.O (damn)

Lizzy: Whats your choice? Go happy emo, or be in a yaoi with Taiki-chan?

Taiki: Wait, then what are my choices?

Lizzy: I think it's... entertain KowaretaHikari-chan, or be in a yaoi with Sasuke-baka..

Taiki: -groan- But it's full moon! I might be fluffy cute because now i have cat ears and a cat tail, but I dont...

Lizzy: I know, your not pervy!! -dances because of it- but what does that have to do with KowaretaHikari-chan?

Taiki: He said he laughs when you get glomped...

Lizzy: O.O dobe.

Taiki: -sigh- But... I AM fluffy cute, aren't I? -squeals- LOOK HOW F---ING FLUFFY CUTE I AM TODAY!!!!! -dances-

Lizzy: o.O YAYZ!!!

Sasuke: Hmm... -changes lotz-o-stuffs so he looks happy emo- happy now?

Lizzy: you have to ACT happy emo, smarty.

Sasuke: Well, Lizzy-kun, How, like, totally, nice and like... cool and stuff you look today!

Lizzy: -head explodes-

Suki: Dobe, she said Happy Emo, not PREP. -punches Sasuke-

Sasuke: Sorry. Sakura, please heal Lizzy-chan.

Sakura: -drools- anything for you, Sasuke-kun!! -heals Lizzy-

Lizzy: o.O -dizzy-

Naruto: o.o Lizzy-chan...? Are you ok?

Hinata: -blush- ((Naruto-kun is talking!))

Lizzy: Hinata, that was a STUPID thought.

Hinata: o.O You can read minds?

Lizzy: No. I just know what everyone is thinking! -dances-

Suki: Hmm... then what's everyone thinking?

Lizzy: YAY! I GET TO SHARE!! Ok! Right at this moment,

**Tai-chan**: is singing "Flip out like a ninja" in his head,

**Sasuke**: is thinking "How the hell am i supposed to know what a happy emo acts like?"

**Sakura**: is obsessing so much over Sasuke, that it hurts, and

**Ino**: joins that category, but with much more disturbing thoughts that i did NOT want to know,

**Hiroshi**: is thinking about a way to get out of here,

**Orochimaru**: is having half emo thoughts and half disturbing thoughts about little boys... eww...

**Kisame**: is thinking about how much he wants to swim

**Suki**: your thinking that this whole thing is utterly ridiculous and you bet I'm making this whole thing up, and you added "Forget you, Lizzy-chan" at the last second to try to mess me up,

**Deidara**: is thinking that he might have some clay left over from when he blew up Sasori's door to tell him about a new mission assigned to them by the A.L.

**Sasori**: is thinking about the wedding plans he still needs to make,

**Naruto**: Is thinking that he REALLY wants ramen, and that maybe he should ask about it,

**'tachi-kun:** is thinking... -bursts out laughing- omfg, He's thinking-- -gets knocked out by Itachi-

Itachi: -shifty eyes- Nothing happened.

Suki: o.O Lizzy-chan??

Sasuke: -just now (again) noticed itachi was there- ITACHI!! DIE!!! -faints-

Suki: Um... I think I'll answer the rest of the questions... somehow...

Hiroshi: Eh... Hmm... I'll be the kidnapper! -reads next letter and leaves-

Suki: Ok! And now we wait.

Minutes later

Hiroshi: -enters room again- damn it. No one told me that this chick had so many weapons! I wasn't prepared at all.

Suki: Whoa... maybe that's why Lizzy-chan always goes. She is prepared because she knows the character.

Hiroshi: This is... um... oh yeah, Tenten.

Tenten: -glares at Hiroshi-

Hiroshi: Sorry. -unties Tenten-

Suki: Here's the next letter. It's from WolfChibi-Chan:

**WolfChibi-Chan: hahaha! nice one cheshire cat! ooh ooh! i no! lets send in a wolf to annoy taiki! yayz! (and u DO give cats a bad name...bad kitty-wannabe!) okay, um hinata, if u can confess about hanabi, y cant u confess about naruto? ooh! i wanna ask tenten something! 1st- u r my fave charetor so here's a cookie! 2nd-when did u start learning how to throw kunai? 3rd-do u realy like neji, i mean more than friends?**

Hiroshi: -throws a little tiny wolf to taiki-

Wolf: -tackles taiki-

Taiki: -whimpers then hisses- And how am I a cat wannabe?? -cries-

Suki: He's not. He's from a cat clan, people. Process this through your head!!

Hinata: -blush- Na-aruto-ku-un is... um... well I sort of... make it obvious... but he doesn't... um... seem to notice...

Naruto: -thinking about Ramen, and not even paying attention-

Tenten: Yay! Cookie! -bites cookie- I learned to throw kunai on my second birthday! I stole it from my dad! He just left it hanging around, and I pierced a squirrel with it!!

Suki: o.O

Lizzy: -wakes up- huh? What happened?

Hiroshi: Ita--

Itachi: You fainted.

Lizzy: -blush- why?

Itachi: ... um... because... er... um... I'm so smexy, and... you couldn't stand it... so you fainted. -grins a smexy grin-

Lizzy: O.O -sways- wtf? Wait... I think I reme----

Tenten: LET ME ANSWER THE REST!

Lizzy: What? Um, ok then.

Itachi: -shifty eyes-

Tenten: Do I like... WHAT? Neji-ku---chan? No! Of course not!

Lizzy: hehe, oh really? Because I heard he likes you.

Tenten: -blush- He does? Well... if he said that... then I guess I can admit that I do like him...

Lizzy: I was lying :D

Tenten: NO!!!!! SO WAS I!!!!

Lizzy: Yeah, NOW you are. But we got your confession on tape, and unless you tell us the truth we'll show it to Neji!

Tenten: Fine. I really do like him for more than a friend, but he's so... almost emotionless, that it seems like he'll never like me back, so I keep it a secret... -sad-

Lizzy: He's just being stupid. I bet he likes you too, but he's hiding it! Stupid Neji. -nods-

Suki: -sigh- Lizzy-chan, you notice nothing.

Lizzy: Wha---- ...dude... when did Tenten get here? O.O And HOW?

Suki: -gasp- Hiroshi-chan! I just noticed! You got out... how the hell did you leave?

Hiroshi: o.o damn. I forgot...

Lizzy: thank god! Then I wouldn't have a series anymore! Or I'd have to kidnap everyone again.

Taiki: -whimper-

Lizzy: -looks at Taiki- O.O aww! Look at the little wolf cub!! that is so fluffy cute!! -squeal!-

Taiki: -glares- You're so mean, Lizzy-kun...

Lizzy: But how can you not think it's cute? -pets wolf-

Suki: Can we go on to the next question...?

Lizzy: yeah! Hold on.. -reads question- -sigh- hold on, I'll be right back. -leaves-

a few minutes later--

Lizzy: -returns with two people all tied up- YAY! -closes the door and unties the people-

Kakashi: -glares at Lizzy-

Shikamaru: -sigh- How VERY troublesome... -looks around- O.O -sad- there are no clouds in here!

Lizzy: Uhm... we're indoors, Shika-chan! Sorry. Hmm... -uses magic authoress powers to make some fluffy white clouds appear in one section of the room- YAY!

Shikamaru: YAY!!!!!!!! -jumps into the clouds, and hits the floor- cant you make them feel as fluffy as they look, and solid? -saded-

Lizzy: -makes them feel as fluffy as they look and solid-

Shikamaru: YAY AGAIN!! -jumps again into clouds, but lands on them and cuddles into them-

Lizzy: Ok! Next question. From Loverofallthingschocolate:

**Loverofallthingschocolate: Kakashi, What do you think about Sakura appearance wise? Does she really need to go on a diet?**

**Naruto, When will you realize that Hinata likes you?**

**Shikamaru, Do you like Temari as more than a friend? If not her, who?**

Kakashi: -looks Sakura over- Hmm... yup! She really REALLY needs to go on a diet! She's one ugly cookie. -nods-

Sakura: O.O -whimper- -cries-

Lizzy: lmao. XD Sorry, I hate Sakura...

Naruto: What? Hinata-chan? She doesn't like me! She doesn't barely talk to me! And even when I DO talk to her, she barely says anything at all!!

Hinata: -looks down at her feet-

Lizzy: Naruto, you dobe. Girls don't usually act all spazed out around the guy they like, like you do around Sakura-bizotch.

Naruto: What?

Lizzy: Girls are usually shy. Smarty. She's not ignoring you, or anything like that, she's just really shy around you.

Naruto: So... she does like me?

Hinata: Yes.

Naruto: O.O

Hinata: -just realized she said it out loud- O.O

Naruto/Hinata: -blush-

Lizzy: Be a happy couple! (My favorite pairing!)

So Naruto and Hinata go to talk about random stuff, like what they like about each other and stuff.

Lizzy: Shika, your turn. Answer your question! DO you like Tamari as more than a friend? If not, who?

Shikamaru: Tamari-kun? Hmm... Well... Yes, I do like her... but she's too pretty for me. I wanted a not too pretty, but not ugly girl. So I pick... Ino-kun.

Ino: -hears her name and stops staring at Sasuke- What? I heard my name!?

Lizzy: Yeah. Shikamaru LURVES you.

Ino: wtf? -glomps Shika-

Lizzy: Well... ok then. o.O

(A/N: My other 2 fav pairings are either ShikaTama or ShikaIno... I cant choose, so dont ask me to. But Tamari wasnt here for Shika to get glomped by, so Ino glomped him instead! It all works out. -nods-)

Lizzy: Last question! Then I get to re-read this and put it right onto YAY!

Lizzy: Well, it's more of a statement. Not a question! -dances- It's from KNIUlove

Sasori: -squeal!-

**KNIUlove: OMG! OMG! YAY!! I'm gonne marry Sasori-kun!! I love you Sasori -kisses Sasori-!!**

Sasori: -kisses KNIUlove back- I lurve you too! -smexy grin-

Lizzy: Um, we didn't need to see that... GET A ROOM!

Sasori: Gladly!

Lizzy: O.O -faints-

Itachi: Sasori, _**I'm**_ supposed to make her faint! (Or knock her out) Stop that!

Sasori: -glares at Itachi- fine...

Suki: Eh... we'll wake her up before the next chapter starts.

Hiroshi: Yeah...

Taiki: -sigh- stupid wolf...

Suki: Bye people! Ask more questions! This is really quite a lot of fun!

Hiroshi: Yeah... now that I think about it, this is really fun. And funny. Wow. I guess I'm not mad at Lizzy-chan anymore!

Suki: Yup! And, um... Lizzy loves writing for people who love reading what she writes! And... she... loves the fact that she's going to the doctors next Wednesday??

Hiroshi: Yeah! 'cause she's been feeling lousy for about a month and a half now.

Suki: Bye!! -waves-


	8. Chapter 8: OMFG

talking

(Whispering or muttering)

-action-

(AN: Author Note)

((thinking))

* * *

Lizzy: Yay! Lotz-o-questions!!!! -squeal- Carl-o!

Carl the disclaiming stick figure: Yuperz!!! Lizzy-chan does not own Naruto. She ownes her Ocs, though, and the fic. -dances then leaves-

Lizzy: Bye, Carl-chan!!!!!

Suki: Lizzy-chan, why are you so... uber happy today? -.-

Lizzy: Because! Naruto, Card Captor Sakura, and the Tsubasa Chronicle are the 3 best Animes EVER!!!! -more squealing- I just watched the card captor series again! And I watched the movies for the first time!!! But It makes me sad that they stopped the series... -sigh-

Hiroshi: Look what you did! You made her depressed! Way to go, Suki-chan.

Suki: Are we going to start yet, Lizzy-chan?

Lizzy: -sigh- Sure... -reads first question- KUSO!!!! -leaves-

Hiroshi: WTF?

Sasuke: Who could come to make this worse? Seriously, this is hell, here! -emo sigh-

Suki/Naruto/Itachi: Shut up, emo kid! -glare-

Sasuke: -glare- ..eh.. -glare-.. eh... -glare!- AH!! I DONT KNOW WHO TO GLARE AT!!! -breaks down in sobs-

Everyone but Itachi: O.O

Itachi: Get used to it, he does that all the time. -.-

Lizzy: -returns extremely annoyed-

Sai: -enters the room-

Everyone else: -curses whoever brought him here-

Lizzy: I'll read the first question. It's obviously from KowaretaHikari:

**KowaretaHikari: Aw NaruHina and ShikaIno such cute couples :P And Sasori and KNIUlove too nods And Sasuke and Sakura would look beautiful together... knocked out in the bottom of a ditch... hates Sasuke and Sakura But Taiki and Lizzy love each other too has proof Oh Sasuke whats your favorite emo song? Oh Plus I want to ask Sai a question... Why you make so many dirty jokes? o.O seriously...**

Naru/Hina: -blush-

Shika/Ino: -blush also-

Sasori: I know! I miss her so much!

Lizzy: It's only been a little bit.

Sasuke: You only hate me because I'm better than you...

Sakura: Me too!

Sasuke: No your not. Your just a bizotch.

Sakura: Your right, Sasuke-kun:D

Sai: Dirty jokes? I dont!

Lizzy: Basically. Your always making nasty comments.

Sai: What are you talking about?

Naruto: Like in the hot spring!!

Sai: I was just telling you the truth, Naruto.

Lizzy: Well- -gets glomped- get off. -didn't even fall over this time-

Taiki: wow. This is weird. I'm so used to you falling over when I glomp you!

Lizzy: I was expecting it, so... yeah.

Taiki: hehe... he has proof... -grin-

Lizzy: Get off, no he doesn't. Plus, I thought you liked Suki-chan.

Taiki: I do! I cant like more than one person at a time?

Lizzy: -sigh- seriously, at least Suki likes you BACK.

Taiki: O.O -gets off Lizzy-

Lizzy: Finally.

Taiki: -moves Lizzy so that she's next to Suki-

Lizzy and Suki: WTF?

Taiki: -glomps both at the same time-

Lizzy and Suki: -screams as they fall-

Taiki: -purr- hehehehe...

Lizzy: God, your SO ANNOYING!

Taiki: Nah, you dont really think that. Calm down, Lizzy-kun, and relax...

Lizzy: -eyes go blank, and relaxes- Un... -sigh- he he...

Suki: -slaps Lizzy-

Lizzy: ow... Ah! Thanks, Suki. Stupid Tai-chan, I have to read the next uber long question.

Taiki: -hands Lizzy the next letter-

Lizzy: -takes it and glares at Taiki- damn you. -opens it and reads it- Eh, I'll break it into parts.

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Hi! This is a really funny story Lizzy-chan!**

**Ok here are my questions, I havn't actually seen your other storys but I'm gonna**

**ask your OCs anyway.**

**Taiki; I don't think you're a cat wannabe. And do you like almond crush pocky?**

**YAY! KITTY CLAN! --gives tiger cub, kitten, cheetah cub, and serval kitten to Taiki and huggles him--**

Taiki: -gets huggled- YAY! Huggles:D Erm... hmm. I don't think I've ever tried that kind of pocky... I'll have to try it some time. -receives a tiger cub, a kitten, a cheetah cub, and several kittens- Oh! Yay! They can go meet the others! Later. For now, they shall stand with me and defend me against the evil dog like creatures, and... puppy... -evil grin-

Lizzy: yeah, yeah whatever. Next.

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Tenten; --teary eyed-- WAH! YOU'RE STEALING NEJI-KUN! Er, right. Anyway, do you have any special kunai? You know like ones that turn into swords? If not then here! --gives special kunai to Tenten--**

Tenten: Do I have a special kunai? Well, I have so many... ones that turn into swords... hmm... -gets out random kunais- erm... -presses a button- I think-- -the kunai splodes- ouch... guess not. -recieves kunai- YAY! -practices attacking Sasuke with the Kunai/sword-

Sasuke: Get away from me!!!! -runs-

Lizzy: -.- Next.

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Snake-teme (Orochimaru); ... Die. --throws sand cat (Cat that eats snakes) at Snake-teme--**

Orochimaru: -screams like a tiny little girl- NO!!! -runs around the room, while the cat runs after him, laughing evily-

Lizzy: O.O omfg.

Hiroshi: Dude, I didn't know cats could laugh!

O.O

Lizzy: Erm,... NEXT!

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Itachi; Is it okay if I cosplay as you for NekoCon (Anime convention) this year? --kitten eyes--**

**Lizzy-chan; Will you kidnap Neji-kun and Yondaime? (Fourth hokage)**

Itachi: Closplay? Sure. As long as you don't, you know, make it look like I _don't_ utterly hate my brother. -.- Other than that, do what you will.

Lizzy: ... :D 'tachi-kun!!!!

Itachi: -sigh- what?

Lizzy: o.o I didn't say anything! -runs out of the room to kidnap people-

Itachi: yes... she did... -turns to everyone else- YES SHE DID!!! O.O

Kisame: Yes, yes, Itachi-san. Don't worry, your not quite insane yet. Everyone else heard her too.

Itachi: -gasping for air- Its ok, I'm fine!

Lizzy: -returns with a tied up Neji and Yondaime- ha h-

Itachi: YOU DID SAY SOMETHING!!!!

Lizzy: Calm it, 'tachi-kun, I DID say something, Ok?

Itachi: -gasping for air again- Thank god!

Neji: -muffled yelling-

Yondaime: -muffled humming-

Lizzy: -closes door and unties both-

Neji: -Get up and glares at Lizzy- Humph! -brushes self off and sits in a chair-

Sasuke: OUT OF THE EMO CHAIR!

Neji: -jumps up- whoa, fine! -stays standing-

Yondaime: -sitting on the floor humming a happy toon- :D

Lizzy: Next question!

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Neji-kun; Will you marry me? --kitten eyes-- Pwease?**

Neji: O.O what?

Tenten: D:( WHAT?

Neji: But-- I-I-I-I- I don't even KNOW you!

Sasori: So? I didn't know KNIUlove, but I'm gunna marry her:D

Neji: -eye twitches- thats weird... -gets bitch slapped by Sasori-

Sasori: Don't you DARE call us weird! -humph!-

O.O

Lizzy: Neji, your answer?

Neji: Uh, I-I... -glances at Tenten- I- erm...

Lizzy: Oh:D Was I right? Do you like Tenten?

Everyone but Lizzy, Neji, and Tenten: WTF?

Neji and Tenten: -both blush-

Neji: Erm, No!

Tenten: Really? 'cause I kinda... like you...

Neji: O.O wha--? Yeah! I do, ok?

Tenten:...- :D-

Neji:...- :D-

Lizzy: I'm quite scared.

Everyone else: -nods in agreement-

Lizzy: That was creepy. I want to erase that from my head. -pushes Taiki again- Why wont you get off?

Taiki: -pout- I don't wanna!

Lizzy: Hmm...

Then Lizzy uses her awesome Authoress powers to make Suki finally say something.

Suki: Tai-kun... you pay NO attention to me... -flutters eyes, and blushes at Taiki-

Taiki: Suki-kun, you dont want to join my group! I-I-I'm mad at you. :P

Suki: -pout- aww...

Taiki: -gets off Lizzy without noticing- Suki-kun... -purrs- Hello...

Suki: -snaps out of it- DAMN YOU, LIZZY! Get off, Taiki-ku- eh... BAKA!

Taiki: I could HEAR the truth in what you were saying, though. I bet, if you werent in denial, you would have actually said that.. -purr- -cuddle-

Suki: -blush-

Lizzy: Yay! I'm being left alone! Next.

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Naruto Would you like having a twin sister? Because I'm starting a fic where you do.**

Naruto: A twin sister? I guess that wouldnt be so bad! Then I wouldnt have been so alone from the beginning!

Neji: - :D-

Lizzy: -.- Neji, stop being creepy and answer the question.

Neji: Huh? Oh... a twin sister? That would just be more competion, wouldn't it? I mean, I'd obviously be stronger than her, but who knows... she might turn out to be stronger than me. I'm fine the way I am.

Lizzy:(self centered ass) eh hem! Next question!

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Sasuke; ... That was a really stupid move, going to Snake-teme. You're my friends fav character though. --sigh-- Will you come to our neighbor-hood? She would love it!**

Sasuke: -.- I had to go to him to get powerful.

Lizzy: Answer the damn question, already!

Sasuke: Ok... would I come to your neighborhood? Sure! If, first, I knew how to go to your world, then if I could somehow just find out where you live, get a ride and English lessons, or at least a translator, then... sure! I'd be happy to.

Lizzy: Sasuke, I hate you. Your such an ass-bag. Next!

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Yondaime; Are you the leader of Akatsuki? Or Naruto's dad? It's pretty easy to figure out that you are.**

Yondaime: Eh? The leader of the Akatsuki? Oh no! No no no no no! Haha, I dont have orange hair or a tattoo! Nope! Sorry! But... yeah, I'm Naruto's dad.

Naruto: -not paying attention-

Lizzy: lolz. Next.

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Shino; ... --eye twitches-- Why bugs?**

Lizzy: Oh, do I have to kidnap Shino now, or something?

Shino: -appears out of no where- I've been here the whole time.

Lizzy: -screams like a little girl-

Shino: Bugs because... you know, I've never asked. I didnt chose to be part of a bug clan... -sniffle- and I didnt chose bugs to live in me!! -bursts into sobs on the floor-

Lizzy: Erm, next!

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Kabuto; Did you know that you have the same name as a pokemon?**

Lizzy: Oh, Is Kabuto here?

Orochiamaru: -hiding behind someone- Erm, yeah he tends to follow me. Kabuto, come out.

Kabuto: -walks out of the shadows-

Lizzy: wtf? -sigh- baka...

Kabuto: -glares at Lizzy-

Lizzy: Read the question.

Kabuto: -reads the question- Eh? Whats a pokemon?

Lizzy: -forces him to watch the whole series-

Kabuto: -eye twitches- I have the same name... as one of those... things! -faints-

Everyone but Orochimaru: -looks at Kabuto with wide eyes-

Orochimaru: He does that all the time. He's such a wimp.

Lizzy: Eh, ok. Last part!

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty: Oh, and my cat Sasami wants to ask a question too.**

**Taiki-kun; Will you marry me?**

**...Like I said, that one is from my cat Sasami. Bye!**

Lizzy: -waves- bye!

Taiki: O.o marry a cat? Erm, sorry no...

Lizzy and Suki: -bursts out laughing-

Taiki: -silences Suki-

Lizzy: o.O wtf?

Suki: -pushes Taiki away and slaps him- Jerk!

Taiki: -grins-

Suki: -blushes-

Lizzy: Errm... lets go on to the next question.

**Christy: HI!! My friend (ain't gonna say who) told me about this!! Sasori's gonna get married? No fair!! Curse you KNIUlove!!I have a question. Sasori, how'd you get your hair like that? Did it grow like that naturally or what?**

Lizzy: Your friend who must not be named? OMFG! Voldamort!!! O.O holy shit! Death Eater!!! -spazes out-

Suki: -.- she's lost it.

Hiroshi: When has she ever NOT been insane?

Suki: -thinks back- hmm.. cant remember a time.

Sasori: -sigh- I'm getting married... what a wonderful thought! -reads the rest- My hair? -brushes fingers through hair- Hmm... it's natural! It grows like that, but it also helps that I tend to steal Itachi's and Deidara's different conditioners and combine them. -sigh- It makes it silky shiny and smooth! But the way it grows, when I brush it through (with a special brush) it flops down like this!

Lizzy: What a freak. He's more obsessed with his hair then Dei-chan, and 'tachi-kun!

Sasori: It's ok. KNIUlove accepts me the way I AM:D

Lizzy: -.- freak. Next question! It's from... KNIUlove!

Sasori: YAY!

Lizzy: Stop that. Ok, here.

**KNIUlove: Sasori-kun -shakes finger- save it for the Honeymoon. **

**Nagashi: STFU!! We all know that you don't want to!**

**KNIUlove:O.O I'm not the type of person to do that BEFORE I get married!!**

**Freaking fag!!**

**Nagashi: Screw this! I have a question for you. Deidara, will you go out with**

**me-**

**KNIUlove: HEY!! I'm the one asking questions here!! Alright, Everyone, do you**

**think Nagashi should STFU? **

**Nagashi: OMG!! now it's time for KNIUlove's new ending phrase.**

**KNIUlove: I lurve you Sasori-kun!! Please don't get mad at me if I say that**

**often.**

Sasori: yay:D I lurve you too!! -squeal- I feel so loved!!!! Say it as MUCH as you want!! (But I'll save it, because you asked me to... hehe...)

Lizzy: That wasn't really a question, was it? Oh well! Haha. She sent more, though!

Sasori: -squeal-

Lizzy: Your too OOC, calm it.

Sasori: -.- Un. I know. It's just... exciting.

Lizzy: Ok. Here.

**KNIUlove: Okay, I actually have a question this time. Anyway this is for**

**Sasori-kun. How did you turn yourself into a puppet, and did it hurt? **

**From KNIUlove, Sasori's official fiancée.**

Sasori: Hmm... good question. Actually, I don't remember it very well... You see, I think I used some sort of jutsu. My parent became puppets because they... died and I made them into puppets. I used... some sort of jutsu. It's a jutsu from my clan... -shakes head- I don't remember it very well at all. It was a long time ago. But... I lurve you, does that make up for my bad answer?

Lizzy: I think it might. You should really start calling her by her name, rather than her sn...

Sasori: I know... haha.

Lizzy: Well, it's about time I end this. It's a bit short, I think, but whatever. I finally got this done, at least, right? -grin- yay! Send in more questions!! I lurve writing OOC moments! So fun! Wow, 8 chapters... that's quite a lot!! O.O Well, bye!

**I love writing for people who love reading what I write!**

**And I love the fact that i wrote about 3 different chapters to 3 different stories in basically 1 day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deidara Peeps lolz

**Talking**

**(whispering or muttering)**

**-actions-**

**((thinking))**

**(A.N: author's note)**

**O.O , -.- :D , D, etc. Faces, and stuff...**

Carl the Disclaimer: Lizzy-chan does not own Naruto, but she owns all the ocs.

Lizzy: Whoa, a little early, there?

Carl: I'm in a hurry. -leaves-

Lizzy: o.o He didn't even say bye!

Hiroshi: Get over it, Lizzy-chan.

Lizzy: -sigh- fine... first question! From KowaretaHikari.

**KowaretaHikari: Wee fun Hey Sasuke, why do you make your hair look like a chickens butt?**

Sasuke: O.o WHAT? IT DOES NOT!!!! -spazes out-

Everyone else (not Sakura, or Ino): Yes it does! -nods-

Itachi: hahaha... you foolish fool of a foolish little brother... who is foolish...

Lizzy: That is SO annoying... -twitch-

Itachi: It is not!!! O.O

Lizzy: -realizes who she was talking to- o.o 'tachi-kun:D of course not!

Itachi: -humph!- damn straight! -glares at random spot on the wall-

Sasuke: -obsessively looking into a mirror at his hair-

Lizzy: -heh hem- Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to KNIUlove because, one, she is going through a rough time, two, she sent in two (a.n: three, but at this point I dont know that) very interesting review question things, and three, eventually she and Sasori are getting married. (Sasori asked me to dedicate it, so... yeah...)

Sasori: Yay:D

Lizzy: Here. It's a reply to last chapter's question she asked.

**KNIUlove: It was a good answer, but I still lurve you too! Oh and, I can tell**

**you who Christy's friend was... Me!! lol!!**

(Lizzy: -interrupts her own reading (out loud) of the letter- YAY! Lolz)

**Nagashi: Okaayy then.**

**KNIUlove: Oh, and I have another question, Sasori. Okay, uh, other than the**

**whole art thing, do you and Deidara get along well?**

**Nagashi: Forgetting something?**

**KNIUlove: What? Oh!! Right!! Sorry Sasori, love you!! -kisses Sasori-**

**Nagashi: Nerd.**

Sasori: Hmm... Me and Deidara? Un, we do. Anyway, most of us were put in partners, because of not only our skill, but if we didn't get along period, then we would switch. Well, thats how it started off, anyway. If someone dies, then the partner leftover gets stuck with the new member.

Deidara: Un! Un! We get along well, other than the art arguments, hmm!!!

Lizzy: Wow, Sasori-san, your smart.

Sasori: Dur.

Lizzy: Next one is from KNIUlove, also. Tis very sad! O.O

**KNIUlove: -sigh- Hi Sasori-kun, Lizzy-chan, everyone else. I'm not to happy**

**right now, cuz were I live is in a drought. Its really dry and depressing, and**

**we have to conserve water. So what i need right now is to hear something happy**

**to cheer me up. I am a perked up for the fact that I'm marrying Sasori, but I**

**still need a little more perking up.**

**Sincerely.**

**KNIUlove Sasori's Fiancee**

Sasori: Aww! My love is sad!!!

Lizzy: We must cheer her up!

Sasori: Un! Hai! Defiantly! Of course! I agree! How?

Lizzy: -.- well, we can start by making this an uber funny and long chapter, if thats possible... Hmm...

Sasori: -gives KNIUlove roses, other flowers, chocolate, and lotz-o-other stuff, including many kisses-

Lizzy: O.O Where the hell did all that stuff come from?

Sasori: ... I bought it... -shifty eyes-

Lizzy: o.O Ok... um... How did you get the money for all that stuff?

Sasori: ...

Everyone else: ...

Sasori: I stole it from Kakuzu... -evil laughter-

Deidara: haha, so thats why he keeps needing more money!

Lizzy: Oh! What's he use the money for? o.o

Deidara: You... really... dont want to know. -shakes head-

Lizzy: ermm... Ok! Next question/review will be split up to help us answer it!!! -dances-

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 1) Sas-gay- i fucking hate u, ur retarted and emo and and you have chicken ass hair! and ur gay so why dont u go fuck som guy some where...DX**

Everyone: O.O

Everyone but Sasuke, and all the other random emo characters: -bursts out laughing-

Sasuke: Was... that even a question?

Lizzy: It doesn't matter! Tis funny!

Sasuke: WHAT? How is THAT funny?

Lizzy: ...'cause it's true? Chicken ass hair... Sas-gay... lmao!

Sasuke: o.O NO!!!!! -sits on emo chair-

Lizzy: -sweat drop- Next.

**2) Itachi-danna- Yay! Itachi-danna! Ok i wanted to know what kind of shampoo u use to make ur hair shinny and silky looking? and where did u get the kwl nail polish? -huggles him-**

Itachi: -touches soft silky hair- The hair thing... is a secret... that I shall never reveal!

Sasuke: GOD, YOUR SO GAY, ITACHI!

Itachi: -about to kill sasuke-

Lizzy: -viciously attacks Sasuke-

Itachi: o.o Whoa...

Lizzy: -yells over Sasuke's screams- JUST ANSWER, 'TACHI-KUN!

Itachi:... k... I WILL tell the nail polish thing, though! I got it from Hot Topic! It's the awesome kind, though, that doesn't come off for days. And when it does start to come off, I just paint them again! -gets huggled- YAY:D

Lizzy: -finally done beating the crap out of Sasuke- ... -huff- Ok! Next!

Sasuke: -whimpering-

**3) Sasori- my sister praticly loves u and wanted to know if u'd go on 1 date**

**with her**

Sasori: Sorry, I'm engaged.

Lizzy: Erm... next!

**4) Sai- omg! ar u really gay in the show? (sorry, i'm a major yaoi fan -waves**

**uchihacest, kak/iru, ita/kis, tob/dei, tob/zet, dei/ita, and many more yaoi**

**flags-)**

Lizzy: Ah! Run, a yaoi fan!!! o.O jk. Why are a lot of my readers yaoi fans? I dont get that... I don't write yaoi...

Sai: I'm not gay... at least, I don't think I am...

Lizzy: Ok then. Figure that out, then, Sai. Next.

**5) Sakura- stay away from sas-gay, he likes naruto and pluse ur a ama (bitch)**

Sakura: o.O Sasuke is gay?

Sasuke: -tries to protest, but is way too beat up to talk-

Naruto: No! I like Hinata-kun!!

Hinata: -blushes-

Lizzy: Next.

**6) Ino- hey ino-pig, i have one thing to say to u! stay away from shika-kun, he belongs with temari-chan...and ur an ama too**

Ino: -saded-

Lizzy: Yeah, I like that Tamari/Shika pairing better, too, but she's not here, and stuff. Next-idity! Lolz

**7) hinata- naruto's too dence for u, why dont u go after Gaara-kun? (huge fan of hin/gaa)**

Hinata: What? Gaara? I... don't even know him!

Lizzy: ... I dont get that pairing at all... o.O I never knew Hinata was paired with him! Thats so weird... next!

**8) Naruto- u r so cute and smexy -gives raman- enjoy!**

Naruto: Yay! Ramen!!! -squeal!- :D -eats ramen-

Lizzy: -squeak!- Go Naruto! Next!

**9) Shika- you should go out with Temari-chan...she really likes u n.n**

Shikamaru: O.O I would, but she isn't here. So I'm with Ino! -squeak!- If she was here, I'd drop Ino in a heartbeat! -jumps into fluffly clouds again- -squeal!!!-

Lizzy: That's mean... o.o oh well. Ino's a bizotch... she's mean... next!

**10) Kisame-kun- Hiya! -glomps- did u know that u have tons of fan girls and i'm one of them, just not as many as itachi-danna...oh and i've been calling u 'smexy fish stick' a lot...i hope u don't mind...n/n**

Kisame: -gets glomped- O.O I have fangirls? Whoa...

Itachi: Yeah! I would have never guessed! Your just so...

Kisame: Dont be mean, Itachi-san.

Itachi: -humph- fine.

Kisame: lolz... smexy fish stick... -grin- thats funny. I'm not the type to be offended, really, not by fangirls.

Lizzy: Erm... next.

**11) Shino- u're so awsom and misterious its so hawt!**

Shino: -pushes up sunglasses- I know... Oh, I know... -grins-

Lizzy: Ok then... Next.

**12) Kabuto- u are so kwl! and i think ur hawt too!**

Kabuto: -squeak- Yay! But I'm creepy for Orochimaru. Sorry.

Orochimaru: -inches away-

Lizzy: Yeah... I now hate Kabuto completely, due to the new manga chapter (356)... -nearly barfs- Next.

**13) Oro-samma- -bows at ur feet- i prais thee orochimaru-sama (sorry i'm one of very few oro-sama fan girls)**

Orochimaru: Thats not true! I have many, many fangirls! O.O

Kabuto: yeah! Like me! I'm your fangirl!

Lizzy: Uh... your a guy...

Kabuto: O.O oh... I can fix that!

Lizzy: -nearly barfs... again- eww... stupid Oro-baka and Kabuto-teme... next.

**14) Lizzy- this is fucking awsome, plz update fast!**

Lizzy: O.O THANKS!!!!! -squeal!- I'll update as fast as I'll let me, due to school ending in two weeks (I know its over for a lot of schools, already) and to the fact that I'm working on a crossover thats just so pwnsome! But this is the update you were waiting for this time, right? -squeal again!-

Suki: Wtf? A crossover? Geez, I wouldn't think you would go that low.

Lizzy: Stfu, It's featuring you... and it's also featuring the Akatsuki... so deal with it, bizotch. But it's a HUGE spoiler for your story, Suki-chan. So, I'd advise anyone reading your story not to read it if they don't want many things ruined. Though, it might also give you more fans... oh well!

Taiki: O.O Will I get more fans?

Lizzy: Erm... probably... The first chapter has you in it, but it's full moon day... so your not your horrible self.

Taiki: -glare pout- meanie...

Lizzy: haha, next.

**15) Arishia- OMG! are u nar-chan's otou-san and the leader of the a-ka-tus-ki? that would be so awesome!**

Lizzy: She's talking about you, Yondaime...

Yondaime: -humming stops- Hmm? Oh... I'm not the leader of the Akatsuki!!!! o.O

Lizzy: But are you Naruto's dad?

Yondaime: ... -shifty eyes- maybe... -more shifty eyes-

Lizzy: Erm... ok. We can only wait to find out! Next!

**16) Deidara- OMG! dei-kun -glomps- OMG! u r so hawt and funny! yay -huggles him-**

Deidara: -gets glomped and huggled- Yay, hmm! -squeal!- Oh! I have an idea, hmm! -makes a clay humming bird-

Lizzy: wtf?

Humming bird: -flies and lands on Sasuke-

Deidara: hehehe -makes bird splode-

Sasuke: AHHHH!!!!!!

Lizzy: -bursts out laughing-

Itachi: -nods in approval at Deidara-

Deidara: YAY! I'm so... so...

Lizzy: Pwnsome??

Deidara: UN, hmm!!! -dances-

Lizzy: Haha, next!

**17) Tobi- Tobi-chan! ur such a good boy -pats him on the head- and whats ur fav. color?**

Tobi: Oh! Tobi IS a good boy!! -squeak!- And, -dances- My favorite color is ORANGE! But only if it's with black, see? -points at mask-

Lizzy: Go... Tobi... I cant remember if you were in here or not...

Tobi: Tobi follows Deidara-danna!

Lizzy: OOOK then... creepy much? Next!

**18) Neji- u should defintly go out with TenTen!**

Neji: -turns to Tenten- wanna go out?

Tenten: Sure!

Lizzy: last one.

**19) Tenten: did u know that both neji and lee like u?**

**Kinoke Novel! that is all for now!**

Lizzy: -waves- Thank you!

Tenten: Lee likes me? O.O I never knew!

Neji: Y-you aren't gunna dump me for him, are you??

Tenten:... no...

Neji: -sighs in relief- Thank god!

Lizzy: -sniffle sigh-

Suki: What?

Lizzy: No more questions... and also, I wanna write your story... you meet Hidan first! Haha

Suki: Why...

Lizzy: 'cause I asked who you'd wanna meet, and all you were doing was telling me who you dont wanna meet, so out of the few left, I picked Hidan for you, you jerk. -.- lolz.

Suki: Oh yeah... stfu.

Lizzy: Well, sorry that it's only 9 pages... wait... I'm gunna check my email, just in case!

Everyone: -waits-

Lizzy: -gasp!- I was SO not expecting that!!! KNIUlove sent in another reivew!!!

**Nagashi: OMG!! This is the third time you've replied!! Sasori's gonna be Really**

**happy!!**

**KNIUlove: Shut up!! I just won two awards!! A meddle and a first place ribbon**

**for my picture of a wolf! Oh and Sasori, I made a picture of us!! Just copy and**

**paste the URL on the website bar:**

**Sorry Sasori. I can't draw you well. Tell me what you think.**

**Nagashi: -Looks at Deidara's face- heh heh, nice.**

**KNIULove. Sasori's official Fiancee**

Sasori: I lurve it... really... heh heh...

Lizzy: Go KNIU, it's ur b-dayz, woot WOOT! Lolz... wolfs are teh-rule! -dances- and I like the pic! (1)

Sasori: Deidara shouldn't peep... -glares at Deidara-

Deidara: Eep!! -hides behind Lizzy-

Lizzy: -looks at Deidara- That doesn't seem to work, smarty. I'm shorter than you...

Deidara: So, hmm! You STILL have mad authoress skilz... -squeak- right hmm?

Lizzy: Of course:D But really, you shouldn't peep, you peeping tom... -pats Deidara on the head-

Deidara: Well, hmm, I followed Sasori-danna because he usually doesn't leave without a mission, hmm! I wanted to see what he was up to!

Lizzy: SURE! -.- Deidara's making up stories again! jk. But, Deidara, it's just a drawing. Ok, this is the END! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. But at least it's 10 pages long!!!! YAY! -dances- bye!

(1): To see KNIUlove's pic, go to her deviantart page... Her username on there is KMD2 and all you have to do, is replace www With her username. So it would be KMD2 (dot) deviantart (dot) com ... For some reason, links dont show on here, or something. KNIUlove sent the link with her review, but it didn't show up, so I just looked on her deviantart page and found it! I like it, too! I really do! -squeak!- lolz.

It's called "Deidara the peeping tom" and you can find it in her gallery!!! YAY!!! -dances lotz-

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

And I LURVE my new crossover!!!! Spoiler crossover! Oh well, it's still pwnsome!!! -dances-


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepy Writing

Talking

(whispering or muttering)

((thinking))

((AN: author's note))

(AN: author's note)

-actions-

* * *

Lizzy: YAY!! -spazes out- CHAPTER 10!!! -dances-

Suki: yay:D

Everyone else: -.-

Lizzy: You know why else I'm so happy, Suki-chaaaan????

Suki: -gaspa!- WHY?

Lizzy: Because KNIUlove drew me stuffs!!!!!! -faints-

Sasori: Huh? KNIUlove? WHERE? -looks around-

Suki: Liiiiiiiiizzyyyyyyy---chaaaaaaaaaaaan!! ... LIZZY!

Lizzy: -wakes up- Huh? Oh yeah! Peeps, if you wanna see them, go to KNIUlove's deviantart!!! I lurve them!! And they're based off of this fic!! -about to faint again-

Suki: No! Dont you dare!!

Lizzy: Aww... fine. (hoe-skank-slut...)

Suki: o.O wtf?

Lizzy: -cries- WHY MUST YOU QUESTION ME????

Taiki: A bit moody, are we?

Lizzy: -swings hand to bitch slap Taiki-

Taiki: -catches Lizzy's hand- Whoa, calm it. Lizzy-kun... calm down.. -purring softly and using clan ability-

Lizzy: -calms down- Fine. Lemme go...

Taiki: Be that way. -lets go-

Lizzy: Ok, so... I have tragic news... Carl... has gone missing!!!

Everyone: -suddenly gasps-

Lizzy: I know, I KNOW, so tragic... TRAGIC, DAMN IT! -twitch- anyway, I just wanted to say... that I do not... own the Naruto characters... but I OWN Suki and all of them. They's my hoes... -twitch-

"Suki and all of them": Excuse us?

Lizzy: O.O First question shall be split up... heh heh..

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: Yay! you all answered my quetions! thx but now i got a few more! ok ok and before i start! DIE SAS-GAY I HATE...sorry i really do hate him...**

**1) itachi-danna: awe ok...um...can i touch you hair? and would you hate me if i told you i read tons of Uchihacest stories? -pouts sadly- and i read some kisa/ita stories too v/v**

Itachi: -twitch- I dont -twich- hate YOU -twitch- I hate the ones who WRITE that crap -twitch-

Lizzy: Wait... Erm, I-L-Y-I-D, if you hate Sas-gay so much, then why would you like the ItaSasu pairing? o.O

Sasuke: -pouting in emo chair, counting his scars-

Itachi: Wait... I seem to have missed a part of the letter. -reads it again- Hmm.. -thinks for a bit- ...you may. -nods-

Lizzy: Aww! Not fair!

Itachi: -looks over at Lizzy-

Lizzy: -hides behind Deidara-

Deidara: WTF, hmm?

Lizzy: We're switching, shhh!!

Itachi: Erm... Lizzy-kun? ((a.n: as in the respectfull "kun" not the majorly liking "kun"))

Lizzy: ((mistakes it for the liking "kun")) -faints-

Deidara: Whoa! -catches Lizzy-

Itachi: Whats wrong with her?

Taiki: -glaring at Itachi-

Suki: You called her Lizzy-"kun"

Itachi:...so?

Suki:...

Itachi:... SO???

Suki: -lifts eyebrow-

Itachi: SO?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Suki: -bursts out laughing-

Itachi: Oh, wait, i get it. Stupid girl, I meant it respectfully, not lovingly. -glares at fainted Lizzy-

Lizzy: -wakes up- Whoa... I'm dizzy... what just happened?

Suki: Nothing!

Lizzy: Erm, ok. Next... I guess...

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 2) Sasori-san: i told her that but she still wanted me to ask you that question and i'm very happy your with KNIUlove cuz shes awesome! and can i come to the weding?**

Sasori: Sure! As long as it's ok with KNIUlove-kun:)

Lizzy: Yay! Can I come??

Sasori: Again, up to KNIUlove-kun!

Lizzy: -blink blink- erm... be that way.

Deidara: L-Lizzy-chan, hmm? Heh heh...

Lizzy: Hm? -realizes that she's still in fainted position against Deidara- Oh. Sorry. -stands up- heh heh... erm... haha, next.

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 3) Kisame-kun: yeah you have tons of fan girls and kwl! yay! i can call you smexy fish stick all the time now...my step-sis looks at me weird though but why should i care!! and can you breath under water?**

Kisame: Un!!! -dances- I CAN!!! Really! -squee!-

Lizzy: Woot for youz!!!

Kisame: Un, I know!!!

Lizzy: Haha, next. -.-

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 4) Neji and TenTen: YAY! LOVE! ITS AWONDERFUL FEALING!**

Neji and Tenten: o.O

Lizzy: -bursts out laughing- n-n-next!! hahahahaha

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 5) Deidara-kun: omg! yay! art is a bang! yes!! haha! i'm a very artistic person myself! i draw a lot and i made a bowl out of clay! and its awsome! and what does your hair look like when its down?**

Deidara: Did you splode the bowl, hmm??? o.o -pokes hair- I look like a girl if it's down, hmm...

Sasuke: Oh, like you dont already? -gets punched-

Lizzy: You bitch... stay quiet in your little emo chair, or I shall splode that, also!! -death glare at Sasuke-

Sasuke: ...-whimper-...

Everyone else: O.O

Lizzy: Next.

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 5) Tobi: OMFG! MY FAVORIT COLORS ARE ORANGE AND BLACK TOGETHER TOO! Yay! -huggles him and kisses his cheek-**

Tobi: -SQUEE!!!- Tobi does love those colors, he does!!! -gets huggled and kissed- ... -blush-

Lizzy: Tobi, aren't you just so happy? Lolz.

Tobi: T-t-t-tobi is a g-goooood boy-y... o.O -recovering from huggle and kiss-

Lizzy: haha, sure. Next!

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 6) Lizzy: yay! answers are awesome! thx! oh and i have my own questioning thing for the girls and other ppl if you drag them in there too its on my profile of corse!**

Lizzy: Oh!!! Maybe I'll read it this summer!!! -squee!- I hope I'm aloud to go online when I want, because if not, then I wont be able to update very much... -shakes fist at my mom- But I'll read it when i can:D Next!

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 7) Sai: and yes yes you are gay in the show b/c you hit on Naru-chan and its so kawaii! and sorry i'm a major yaoi fan girl...i write tons of it! you guys can read them if you want!**

Sai: o.O

Lizzy: He hit on Naruto? Omfg, I stopped watching the anime at...12.. damn. I need to watch up to recently, dont I? (I mean, I read the manga...) -gasp!- Did Sasori die yet????

Sasori: Oh no!!! O.O

Sai: O.o

Naruto: -twitch-

Lizzy: Next!

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 8) Shino: -giggles- yes i know you know because i just know! if that made sence great! if not oh well lol**

Shino: ... -shifty eyes- hmm... if you say so... -more shifty eyes-

Lizzy: next.

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 9) Sas-gay: i'm gonna cut your fucking hair of get you some fucking extentions so you don't look half bad but i cant say you werent hawt when i saw you at age 15 and in that sound outfit!...**

Sasuke: O.O -twitch-

Lizzy: He can't talk, because I shoved a slipper in his mouth:D

Suki: O.O whoa... I just noticed that... why?

Lizzy: -shifty eyes- He threatened me...

Suki: I... didn't hear him say anything...

Lizzy: He threatened me... he threatened to TALK... so i shoved a slipper in his mouth:D How's it taste?

Sasuke: o.O -mumbling- (Ih tashes lyf buhbuhguhm)

Lizzy: Lolz:D bubblegum flavored slipper!! -dances- next!

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 10) Orochimaru-sama: OMG I KNOW THAT BUT SOME OTHER PPL THINK YOUR A GAY PEDIFILE! BUT I THINK YOUR GOD!...Neji is jesus, Gaara is the masaya, and Itachi is the high preist! (me and my sister made that up)**

Orochimaru: -squee!!- :D yay! I--- -suddenly gets chased by sand cat- AHH!!!!

Lizzy: o.O n-next..

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 11) Arishia (Yondaime): are you sure your not the leader of the akatsuki?? but your still awesome and you hawt too! yay -glomps him-**

Yondaime: -sharing Shikamaru's cloud, and still being a humming and happy chibi- I'm not the leader, nope! Sorry... -gets glomped- YAY! -squeal!!-

Lizzy: Yay!! Next!

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 12) Kabuto: dont get a sex change ok cuz i like you just the way you are and i have a present! -gives him an Orochimaru sama plushie-**

Kabuto: -squee!!!!- yay! -huggles the plushie-

Lizzy: Eww... next.

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 13) Shika: awesome! hey can i watch the clouds with you?**

Shikamaru: Sure!! -cuddles the clouds- Set a date, and I'll see if anything troublesome is in the way! -squee!-

Lizzy: Wow... I love my invention, also... o.o It looks so soft!

Shikamaru: -pats the cloud- Come on! Come sit with us!!

Lizzy: -squee!!!!!- yay!!!!!!! -sits on the cloud- whoa... SO COZY!!! next..

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 14) Naruto: i like ramen also too i eat it everyday for dinner!**

Naruto: Yay!!! -dances-

Lizzy: next! -squee!-

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 15) Hinata: awe ok...but what about kiba? how bout him?**

Hinata: K-kiba-kun? Well, n-no... erm... Naruto-kun..

Naruto: -looks, worried, at Hinata-

silence

Lizzy:Erm... next..?

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 16) Ino: die you whore!**

Lizzy: -bursts out laughing-

Ino: Wha--?

Lizzy: You have to know... the reviewers are always right! Go die! jk.

Ino: O—k... -goes off to kill herself-

Lizzy: KUSO, -stops Ino- baka, I dont approve of that. Stay here. Next.

**i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: 17) Sakura-ama: i hate you oh and i have some newz! um in my brother story i get married to Itachi-danna and we have an kick ass son named Datara and he kills sas-gay and before that sas-gay raped sakura (lol) and she has a baby girl but i steal her from her saying someing along the lines of "raising her to be a true uchiha" or something like but yeah! **

**Kinoke Uchiha (Novel) that is all for now!**

Lizzy: -waves- bye:D

Sakura: I feel so... hated...

Lizzy: -nods- you are.

Itachi: -yawns-

Lizzy: Nooooo!!!! 'tachi-kun!!!

Itachi: What?

Lizzy: Erm... nothing! o.o

Suki: -slaps Lizzy- you know enough, by now, not to--

Itachi: What??!?

Suki: She... thought you left!

Itachi: -sigh of relief- Oh.. ok...

Lizzy: Wtf, 'tachi-kun? Stop having issues!

Itachi: Should I, now? -shifty eyes-

Lizzy: Hmm... maybe. Lets get the next question!! KowaretaHikari!!

**KowaretaHikari: Yay! funny! bows to Lizzy Hey Deidara, Ino did you know you look exactly like each other? Are you brother and sister? o.o**

Ino and Deidara: -turn to look at eachother-

Ino: What are you talking about? I look nothing like that... weirdo..

Deidara: Look who's talking. And I don't look anything like that feminine freak, hmm!!

Lizzy: Well... you guys have the same hair... and almost everyone thought Deidara was a girl when he was first showed on the manga... -gets glared at- erm... forget I said anything. Next.

**Shukoru: Wow, just wow.**

**I have a question for Sasuke, What was with the "accidental" kiss between you and Naruto? **

**And Taiki-kun, stop trying to glomp poor Lizzy-chan! Or I'll go all Gaara on you.**

**P.S.: Put Gaara on there, I want to see him get tortured! Especially by Naruto! And Lee,he's funny!**

Sasuke: What was with it? N-Naruto got pushed into me!!!

Lizzy: -looks over at Sasuke- You hoe! Where did the slipper go???

Sasuke: erm...

Orochimaru: I took it...

Lizzy: I dont see it.

Orochimaru: Then i ate it. Because it smells and tastes like bubblegum... -pulls thread out of teeth-

Lizzy: -twitch-

Taiki: But I lurve to glomp her!!! and Suki-kun!!!

Lizzy: -sigh- Taiki, just glomp Suki. I'll be back. -leaves-

Taiki: -looks at Suki-

Suki: -.- dont.

Taiki: But I'm squeally happy and Kawaii!!

Suki: DONT...

Taiki: You dont really not want me to, though...

Suki: D-- -gets glomped-

Lizzy: -reenters with Gaara and Lee- Yay!

Gaara: -.-

Lizzy: Just dont turn emo again. -pats Gaara on the head-

Gaara: -turns into Chibi Gaara and squeals-

Lizzy: O.O

Gaara: -runs around the room squeeing-

Lee: -waves- Hi Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!! -squee!!-

Lizzy: Eh... next? This is from KNIUlove.

**KNIUlove: -cradles arm- Ow. It hurts so bad. Stupid scooter! I wrecked it. Worst wreck I've ever had. Bad thing is we don't have any cloth bandages to wrap around it, so we have to just use gauze, which doesn't work well. The funny thing is, I didn't scream or cry or anything, just stood up and walked away, laughing my head off. I remember every single bit of it, but I can't type it all cuz it hurts my arm, so I'll tell just you the important parts. I dropped my can of pop, so I was driving it with only hand. As I tried to hit the brake, I lost control. I fell off, and the thing skidded along with me for about two feet. The first thing I noticed was I heard a fizzing noise. My pop exploded dangit! Then I noticed that my arm, knees and ankle, were bleeding. These two guys started freaking and kept asking me if I was okay. It didn't hurt as bad as it looked so i said yes. I got up, and pushed the scooter back home.**

**My mom told like every person she could think of! My Grandpa says I have a high pain tolerancy. I'd say, considering I didn't use it as an excuse to get out of anything I was supposed to do. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though. Well, I'd better get off and flush everything out again. Yay.**

**Bye. Love you Sasori!**

Sasori: Awwz! My poor love-kun! -turns to Lizzy- Give her this, k? -gives Lizzy soda and bandages for KNIUlove-

Lizzy: How sweet. Ok. -sends it off in the mail- lolz.

Sasori: I would come myself, but I don't know how to get out of here. o.O

Lizzy: Maybe she could come here!!

Sasori: O.O -gasp-

Lizzy: Next!

**Christy: Hi!! -waves- I suppose KNIU told you who my friend were. -sigh- I told her not to! Anyway, I just got a call from EMO (KNIUlove's nickname among herfreinds), she wanted me to tell Sasori that she's sick and might not be able to reply for a while. Don't take this as surprising, cuz' she gets sick ALL the time. That's why she had blood drawn. Anyway, thought I'd tell you since she asked. OH!! And she wanted me to tell Sasori something else. Now what was it? Oh yeah? KNIUlove wants me to tell Sasori that she loves him!**

Sasori: Poor KNIU-kun!!!

Lizzy: Wait, didn't she just reply?

Sasori: ...Well, last time she replied more than once, so maybe Christy meant she wouldn't reply a second time??

Lizzy: Maybe... Christy sent another one, though! -reads it- O.O I thought I wouldn't have to do that!!! -leaves nervously-

Suki: d-... do what?

Sasuke: Kidnap someone, I bet. But who?

Hiroshi: This can't be good...

Suki: Maybe it's that guy... the one that she's not afraid of, really, but--

Hiroshi: That can't be it! Why would she look so afraid if she was going to kidnap someone she wasn't afraid of!

Suki: Because she's nervous! Dur.

Everyone: -hears running-

Lizzy: -opens the door and runs into the room- heh heh. -squeak- Erm...

Suki: What happened? Who's chasing you?

Lizzy: o.o No one... I just chickened out...

Hiroshi: Settle an argument, are you afraid of this guy, or are you just nervous?

Lizzy: -stares at Hiroshi- Wtf? -shakes head and leaves again-

Hiroshi: Hey-- -sweat drop- what kind of answer was that?

Suki: ...-shakes head-

Lizzy: -enters, struggling, and carrying someone in an Akatsuki cloak-

Deidara/Kisame/Sasori: O.O Why did you bring HIM?

Lizzy: 'cause!!! -nervous laughter- Christy asked me to... but he's sleeping...

Deidara: Oh, hmm! THATS how you got him to come here, hmm!!

Suki: Whoa... who is that...

Lizzy: H-h-hidan-kun. o.o

Shikamaru: Put him on the cloud! He can share it with us!! -squee!!-

Lizzy:... k... -places Hidan on the fluffly cloud, and sits next to him and Shikamaru- Hmm... he really should wake up, though...

Deidara: Dont wake him up, hmm!

Kismae: Really, dont!

Sasori: He'll kill us!

Itachi: psh, or attempt to...

Hidan: hmm... blhfds... -more nonsense muttering-

Lizzy: O.O

Hidan: Uh...Huh? -slowly wakes up and opens his eyes- Where--... -sits up suddenly- WTF? WHEN THE HELL DID I GET HERE?

Lizzy: Eh, sleepwalking, Hidan-kun?

Hidan: W-Who the hell are you?

Lizzy: Lizzy!! -squee- you can call me "Lizzy-kun!"

Hidan: -glare- No.

Lizzy: Aww. Well, you have a question, could you answer it for us?

Hidan: -glare deepens- I'll think about it...

Lizzy: Here it is.

**Christy: Hi! Me again! Could you kidnap Hidan? I have a question for hi- What?! No?! I'm talking with KNIUlove, laughing her head off at her own stupid comment. Baka. She asked if I was gonna ask Hidan out. Ew, no. I'm not like her. -gets chewed out- Okay. Gosh, she just chewed me out! I didn't say there was anything wrong with her and Sasori getting married, WTF?! Well what I was going to ask Hidan was, have you EVER tried to kill Kakuzu? I mean seriously?**

Hidan: Wha- Have I ever tried to kill Kakuzu? -thinks- Erm, why the f-ck would I actually kill him? I've spared with him, but no. Not seriously trying to kill him. -glares at Lizzy-

Lizzy: Aww... Hidan-kun, are you friends with him? -squee!!!!-

Hidan: NO, DAMN IT! (f-ckin' stupid girl... kuso..)

Lizzy: O.O eep! Ok! Next question! I'll split it into parts again!! -dances-

**Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: YAYZ! My reweiw was on the story! Sorry it was so long. XD Er, right, well, here are the questions.**

**Neko: 1) Itachi; Hi! Thank you so much for your approval of my cosplaying as you! Where do I get an Akatsuki cloak?**

Itachi: E-bay?

Lizzy: -squeal!- 'tachi-kun!!!!!!

Itachi: -sigh-

Lizzy: haha, next.

**Neko: 2) Yondaime-sama; But, I saw a picture of a page of a chapter where you were the Akatsuki leader! You said so yourself! Er, right, do you like ramen?**

Yondaime: I LURVE ramen!!

Lizzy: Wait, wait. No, I saw that, also. First of all, the manga isn't there yet at all, second of all, someone doctored together a bunch of Naruto Shippuuden manga things together to make it look like that. -.- Sorry. People actually found all the parts to it.

Yondaime: -continues to hum-

Lizzy: Next!

**Neko: 3) Taiki; Sasami cried when she saw your answer, and I can make her mostly human, so basically, you wouldn't be marrying cat. So I guess it's the same question that she asked you, STILL FROM HER!**

Taiki: Erm... uhm... -twitch- I kinda... erm... that would be kinda weird. None of my clan are attracted to cats or part cats, also meaning that we're not attracted to each other. (Thats a damn good thing, too.)

Lizzy: Eww. Stupid Tai-baka... Next.

**Neko-D: My turn! My turn!**

**Neko: Don't embarrass me! Well, here's Neko-D's, my alter ego, question.**

**Neko-D: 1) Snake-teme (Neko almost barfs at what Neko-D calls him, which is 'Oro-kun'); Will you marry Neko-D? She keeps on bugging me about it and it's DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

Orochimaru: Will I mary Neko-D?? Hmmz... depends.

Lizzy: On what?

Orochimaru: Age..

Lizzy: EW! Stupid pedophile! EWWWWWW next!

**Neko: Now GO BACK TO SLEEP, NEKO-D!**

**Neko-D; Fine, see you later Oro-kun! --blows kiss at snake-teme--**

**Neko: --barfs-- Right, well, the sand cat is also Taiki's. --sigh-- Well, I can deal with Neji going out with Tenten because NejiTen is one of my fav. Pairings. --waves NejiTen flag--**

**Back to my questions!**

**Neko: 4) Kabuto; Do you know how to make a sunburn go away faster? I have one and it's really bugging me.**

Kabuto: Oh... :D Yeah! Aloe!

Lizzy: That just stops the burning... I dont think that makes it go away...?

Kabuto: STFU! -sends Neko medicine for the sunburn-

Lizzy: Erm, next then.

**Neko: 5) Sasuke; YAY! You're coming! We live in virginia beach VA, a little ways down from the princess anne Star bucks. Do you like Naruto? --waves non-yoai SasuNaru flag-- And no! You did not have to go to him to become more powerfull! You could have just trained with Kakashi baka!**

Sasuke: -.- I was using sarcasm when I said that. -shakes head-

Lizzy: Theres more to that question.

Sasuke: Hmm? -reads on more- NO!!! NARUTO-TEME? HELLS NO!

Lizzy: o.O

Sasuke: And, Kakashi got SO easily beaten by Itachi. Thats what made me decide to go for SURE. -hmph!-

Kakashi: Aww... -sniffle-

Lizzy: Be nice to Kakashi, Sasuke!!! Next!

**Neko: 6) Neji; Oh, Akira-san wouldn't surpass you or be weaker then you! Why wouldn't you want a sweet girl like her to be your twin? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask another one of them for a ring.**

Neji: Hmph.

Lizzy: Thats it? Neji, your such a dork. -.-

Neji: o.o Am not!!

Lizzy: Next!

**Neko: 7) Naruto: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Your sister wouldn't be in Konoha at all, the story she's in is an OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) crossover. Do you like Sasuke?**

Naruto: Aww! My poor twin that I've never met!!! And No. Sasuke is just... my best and closest friend. Which is why I'm trying to save him. -nods-

Sasuke: -glares at Naruto-

Lizzy: -punches Sasuke- Next.

**Neko: 8) Tenten: Do you like the Soul Sword/kunai (the kunai/sword thing that I gave you last chapter)? **

Tenten: Yeah! It's so PWNSOME!!! -chases Sasuke with it again-

Sasuke: KUSO!! -runs-

Lizzy: Next!

**Neko: 9) Hinata; I think you would get along with Yuki from Fruits Basket, do you think you would get along with him? Which boy do you like aside from Naruto?**

Hinata: Yuki from... Fruits Basket??? Never heard of him. o.O

Lizzy: Yeah... Thats because it's a different world! Actually, I dont read that manga, either... sorry.

Hinata: Well... erm... -looks at Naruto- Uhm... I liked Kiba for a little while... not anymore, though!!!

Lizzy: Whoa, Hinata... next.

**Neko: 10) Suki: You have the same name as Naruto's sister! --does happy dance-- Which boy do you like? . **

Suki: o.o What? Whi-which boy do I like? -blush- erm... well... uh... -more blushing-

Taiki: Me, right? -dances and purrs-

Lizzy: Stfu, Tai-chan.

Suki: Erm... can I not answer that?

Lizzy: You can, but if Neko insists that you answer it (if she sends in more questions) then you'll have to answer it. -nods-

Suki: What? No fair!!!

Lizzy: Too bad, next!

**Neko: 11) Lizzy: Good story! Still so many laughs. I love causing chaos! --evil laughter-- Er, right, sorry. Can you bring in Tsunade please? And when will you be updating?**

Lizzy: Yay!!! Sure! Oh, I'm updating today!! Here it is!! lmao. You meant this story, right? -leaves and comes back with Tsunade-

Tsunade: Ok, what am I doing here? -.-

Lizzy: You have a question!!

Tsunade: Ah... -looks around- HOLY--- get the anbu in here!! So many Akatsuki members to capture---

Lizzy: No! Really, they're fine!! heres your question!

**Neko: 12) Tsunade-sama; Do you consider Naruto as a little brother or son?**

Tsunade: Huh? -looks at Naruto- Hmm... sort of. I guess. -nods-

Lizzy: next! -dances-

**Neko: YAYZ! More huggles for Taiki! --huggles Taiki and gives him a white lion cub, a tiger kitten and a clouded leopard cub-- **

**Neko-D: --:D, huggles Orochimaru-- **

**Akira: We should go now, or soon. See Ya bro!**

Taiki: -gets huggled and given lotz of animals- w-whoa! T-too many cats!! -sends all of them in the room to his sisters, so they can look after them.

Lizzy: It's kinda empty in here without all of those cats...

Orochimaru: -gets huggled- -squeal!-

Lizzy: -waves- bye! Neko! And others:P

Suki: Whoa, 16 pages...

Lizzy: yeah... I should end it. Plus, all the questions are over! Bye people! Send in lotz more!! Sorry that this one wasn't as random. I wrote it while I was really sleepy!! All in one night, after drawing chibis for Gaia peeps! I shall put this up tomorrow after school! -squeal!-

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!

And I love Texas!!! and Japan!! (Viva Texas, Viva Japan – directed to KowaretaHikari, lolz) Yay!!! -dances-

----------

P.S: KNIUlove drew me stuffs!!!!! -squeal!- It's so pwnsome! And it's basically all directed around this fic! Go to get deviantart!!! Her sn on deviantart is KMD2, and you can find them in her gallery. :D Yay! I love them all!! -squeal!- Thank you, KNIUlove!!!!

* * *

I want to give a list for everyone. I finally re-read all of my chapters, and took out of it who all is in the room. I made a list... It's in order of appearance, I think. Here: 

Sasuke,

Naruto,

Suki,

Orochimaru,

Taiki,

Sasori,

Hiroshi,

Deidara,

Hinata,

Sakura,

Ino,

Kisame,

Itachi,

Tenten,

Kakashi,

Shikamaru,

Sai,

Neji,

Yondaime,

Shino,

Kabuto,

Tobi,

Gaara,

Lee,

Hidan,

Tsunade,

Bye, now!! -squee!-

-Lizzy231


	11. Chapter 11: The long awaited chapter

* * *

Lizzy: Before we start, I would like to... erm... say something. Or, correct myself from the past chapters. Haha, I just realized that i was using kun, chan, and so on wrong! O.O Here's what i found out. (©Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.)

"-san:This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-Sama:This is one level higher than san, and it is used to confer great respect.

-Dono:This comes from the word "tono," which means "lord." It is an even higher level than sama and confers utmost respect.

-Kun:This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity of endearment. It is also sometimes used by men amongst friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station. It is also used to represent endearment and respect towards older boys from girls. (Mostly)

-chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness. (But I also read that it is used mostly among friends)

Bozu: This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English terms "kid" or "squirt."

Kohai: This is the opposite of sempai, and is used toward underclassmen in school or new comers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station.

Sensei: Literally meaning "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

blank: This is usually forgotten in these lists, but it is perhaps the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as yobisute, it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can be very insulting."

Lizzy: So please excuse my misinterpretation of these. O.o haha. Did you expect something like this, in the beginning of an ASK fic? Wtf? Oh well. This chapter is uber special and good! Hope you enjoy! It shall be long, since the questions themselves took up about 10 pages by themselves! Hope you like it! Now lets start!

* * *

Lizzy: Welcome to the 10th chapter of Ask Whoever!! YAY!! –dances- Be happy and celebrate the pwnsomeness of this event! –celebrates- ok then! I does not own Naruto in ANY way, as you know, but I doooooooo own my ocs. Hear that? I OWN you! (Poor Carl-chan!)

Suki: ...no.

Lizzy: -.- fine. Be that way. I'm gunna read a list of all the people here, and I might have to lock some people in a closet, because it's getting too crowded in here... So anyone that isn't being mentioned or asked anything this time, gets locked in a closet before our special guest arrives! –looks at list-

Hiroshi: Wha? Special guest? Who??

Lizzy: Your mom. Shut up.

Hiroshi: -teary chibi face-

Lizzy: O.O –pats Hiroshi on the head- K, I'm gunna read the list now:

Sasuke, Naruto, Suki, Orochimaru, Taiki, Sasori,

Hiroshi, Deidara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kisame, Itachi,

Tenten, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Yondaime,

Shino, Kabuto, Tobi, Gaara, Lee, Hidan, Tsunade.

Lizzy: o--kay... Wait, before i do this, Yondame, please...?

Yondaime: -nods with teary chibi face- I TOLDZ YOUZ!! See? I'm NOT the Akatsuki leader! –cries-

Lizzy: Tis ok... –pats his back- They didn't know... till they read it... so tis ok... Anyway! Lets see... –shoves Sai and Tsunade in the closet-

Everyone else: O.o

Lizzy: Sorry. The original list was Hinata, Sai, Hiroshi, and Tsunade, but Hinata can't be separated from Naruto and Hiroshi from Suki and Taiki. So... let us bring in our guest... –opens the door dramatically in slow motion-

Everyone: O.O

Suki: -.- hurry up!

Lizzy: Fine... –opens door and KNIUlove comes in- Hi:D –squee!-

Sasori: O.O –faints-

KNIUlove: Sup, peeps!

Sasori: -wakes up at sound of KNIU's voice- O.o –glomps KNIU-

KNIulove: -falls over- Ow! -blushing- Sasori! Any other time that would be, erm, okay, but I'm still hurt from my wreck!

Sasori: O.O I'm sorry!! –gets off her and helps her up-

Lizzy: Ok! Welcome, KNIU!! Yay!! Haha :D Now lets start the questions!! First ones are from Neko!! Yay! I'll split it up into bits and pieces! –dances-

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: Gah! I don't know how to get to her page!

Lizzy: Hmm? Do you mean KNIU's deviantart??

KNIUlove: Erm... just type in kmd2(dot)deviantart(dot)com.

Lizzy: -dances-

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: Er, right... --laughing at randomness--

Neko-D: Must. Kill. Hidan.

Neko: --O.o-- Um, just because we're non-religious doesn't mean you get to kill him, nearly kill him with plushy's though. --thinking about killing him with plush cats--

Lizzy: D: No!! Hidan-kuuuuun!!

Hidan: -sigh- wtf is wrong with you. No one can kill me. Don't you know that?

Lizzy: Then... what did Shika do?

Hidan: -.- he f-ckin' buried me.

Lizzy: B-buried you ALIVE!!

Hidan: Yeah. Alive, damn it.

Lizzy: -sniffle- be nice...

Hidan: -.- No.

Sasuke: Wait, Hidan, it seems like you ENJOY the pain...!!

Lizzy: EWW!! THE "K" WORD, THE "K" WORD!!

KNIUlove: Hidan, you're a perv!

Lizzy: o.o

Hidan: (the entire of Hidan's sentences have been censored here. Sorry.)

Everyone: -legasp!-

Deidara: Hidan, hmm! Watch your mouth!

Hidan: -glares at Deidara-

On to the questions!

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 1) Kakashi; You have a daughter in the fic where Neji and Sasuke have sisters! Her name is Kita! Er, right, what's your fav. animal?

Kakashi: Really? A daughter? O.o With who??

Everyone else: -wondering the same-

Kakashi: Hmm... my favorite animal? –thinks- Squirrelies!! –sqeals and turns into a chibi- yay!! –jumps up and down talking about Squirrels-

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 2) Oro-baka; ...What would you say if I made a story about you and Neko-D? Again, she's been bugging me about it and forced me to ask.

Orochimaru: Hmm... I'd have to read it, then I'd tell you. –smirks-

Lizzy: -.- eww. Orochimaru, I hates you with hates and stuffs... (I like saying that... o.o)

Orochimaru: o.o awwz! No fair!

Kabuto: -teary chibi- I thought you lurved me!

KNIUlove: WTF?

Lizzy: I'm sorry you had to witness all of this, KNIU-san. –bows head solemly-

Orochimaru: stfu, Kabuto!

Kabuto: -sniffle- at least Orochi-kun still lurves me.. –huggles his Orochi plushie-

Lizzy: -gasp!- I just remembered! –squee!- I got a random plushie from JT-san!! (KowaretaHikari) :D –huggles plushie-

Suki: A... plushie? Wtf?

Lizzy: Yup! See? –shows everyone the plushie-

Everyone: O.O

Lizzy: It's... 'tachi-plushie-kun!! –dances-

Itachi: what?

Lizzy: see? –shows him-

Itachi: wtf? O.o –scared-

Lizzy: Yup:D I shall happy happy dancy with it! See? –dances with it!-

Itachi: TT I thought you lurved ME!

Everyone: o.O

Lizzy: 't-tachi-kun... erm... nevermind.

Itachi: What?

Lizzy: What..? o.o

Itachi: Say what you were going to say!!

Lizzy: wtf? I didn't even say anything!

Itachi: YEAS YOU DIDED!! TT

Kisame: -.- Itachi-san, calm down. She's just messing with your head.

Itachi: -sad chibi face- why must you be so mean...? –sniffle-

Lizzy: No! 'tachi-kun! –huggles 'tachi-plushie-kun- I is not mean! I didn't say anything! Kisame has turned against you!

Itachi: -turns to Kisame- LIAR!! YOU HOE SLUT LIAR!! –franticly swings fists at him-

Kisame: o.O –runs-

Itachi: -chases him-

Lizzy: -pokes 'tachi-plushie-kun- hehe... –grins- How do you like it here so far, KNIU?

KNIU: o.O Heh heh...

Lizzy: hehe, next question, then.

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 3) Taiki: Forgot to give you this. --hands him almond crush pocky-- Sasami-chan cried again. I'll kill you if you hurt her again. Tell me what you think of the pocky! --grins--

Kita: Did that even count as a question?

Neko: No, but that did.

Kita: --O.o--

Taiki: o.O –receives pocky- erm... I'm scared. Is it poisoned? TT How am I supposed to control how I feel!! –Franticly spazing out at everyone-

Lizzy: stfu... Tai-san. :P haha, fail. A—nyway... next question. Lolz.

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 4) Suki: This is from, guess who, Naruto's sister of the same name as you, do you watch OHSHC?

Suki: OHSHC?? Yup! Lizzy and I just started watching it!

Lizzy: And Sunora. We're on episode 10.

Suki: Yeah, but she didn't ask you.

Lizzy:...o.o moody, much?

Suki: -.-

Lizzy: Fine, next question:

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 5) Naruto: Your sister says hi! Do you like yakisoba?

Naruto: Yuuup! But, of course, I like ramen better... Even if it IS made with ramen noodles, it's not exactly the same!

Lizzy: o.o I had to do research... lolz.

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 6) Sasuke: I don't get the nicknames that people give you and probably don't want to. What's your fav. onigiri (rice ball) flavor?

Sasuke: The nicknames? Me either.

Lizzy:...Sasgay doesn't get his own nicknames?

Sasuke: stfu. Anyway,... hmm... favorite rice ball flavor?? I'd have to say Miso. Maybe Tsukudani... no, Miso. Yeah.

Lizzy: Sasuke... o.o

Sasuke: What?

Lizzy:... Nothing... -shakes head-

Itachi: -spazes out- lizzy... -twitch- WHAT?

Lizzy: wha?

Itachi: -tackles Lizzy-

Lizzy: O.O aaaah..!! I-i was just saying that he's explaining it like we CARE! -cowers-

Itachi: o.o ooh... -face turns kinda red- sooory. you are right, though. stupid sasuke... -.-

Lizzy: o.o ...

Itachi: ... oh, -gets off Lizzy- sorry.

Lizzy: geez, you basically glomped mez! T.T kinda scary. -huggles plushie- Next question...

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 7) Neji: This is from your sis Akira, what was your mom's name? And what is your fav. color?

Neji: o.o Mommy? MOMMY? DO YOU KNOW WHERE MOMMY IS?? –faints-

Lizzy: No! Wake up! O.O –pushes him-

Neji: -wakes up- huh? ... oh... Erm.. I don't really... remember... o.o everytime I asked daddy when he was alive, he changed the subject and told me to go condition my hair. T.T

Lizzy: hehe... –steals Neji to read his diary to people-

Everyone else: o.O

Lizzy: -returns- haha! Twas fun. Neji... want... a carrot?? –random carrot appears-

Neji: GWAAAA!!

Tenten: T.T leave him be! Neji-kun, what's your favorite color??

Neji:...-sniffle- Purple.. –pout-

Tenten: thank you. Now go on to the next question, Lizzy-san.

Lizzy: -.- fine.

Neko: --snickers-- Oro- Oro-baka got chased by Sandy again! LOL!

Neko-D: --pouts-- Leave Oro-kun alone!

All of my OCs: --O.o-- Wtf?!

Meanwhile:

Itachi stops chasing Kisame, annoyed, and comes back to sit with us around my computer. Kisame cautiously follows but sits on the opposite side of the room as him, and I find a box. :3

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 8) (Neko: Gee, I'm good at maken' 'em long, ain't I!) Itachi: Which pairing do you like most?

Lizzy: Tis ok that it's long! Gotta say though, it does take me longer to make them when almost everyone of them is that long, though. But it's fine if your ok with waiting. :D

Itachi: -pout- MY question!!

Lizzy: go, zen, 'tachi-kun... o.o

Itachi: Good. My favorite pairing is... –thinks- erm...

Lizzy: LizIta! O.o

Itachi: What? What's that?

Lizzy: -shifty eyes- nothing. ((btw, I would never write something like that, really.))

Itachi: o.o T.T my favorite pairing is SasuSaku, so that he'll be tortured every day!

Sakura: Heeey! Thanks, but thats mean!

Lizzy: Mean! o.o

Sakura: wtf? Why would you stand up for me?

Lizzy: Just a random fit of wanting to be nice to everyone. o.o

Everyone: That's a first!

Lizzy: T.T Heeey! I'm nice! -sniffle-

Hiroshi: Yeah, you are. I was just kidding.

Suki: I wasn't. Just kidding, I was.

Lizzy: Oh well. Next.

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 9) Oro-baka: This is just to humor you, Neko-D is the same age as me, twelve, in the fic. she's fifteen... I'm gonna go throw up now, I have a big imagination and the mental images aren't very child friendly. --barfs--

Orochimaru: -eye brows lift- really? I-

Lizzy: -punches orochimaru- SICKO! PERVERT! PEDOFILE! . -kicks him lotz-

Orochimaru: -whimpers-

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 10) Hidan: --whacks over the head with Bastet figurine-- Get over yourself and get a life! When while you be less religious? Killing yourself for someone that might not exist just doesn't appeal to me.

Hidan: -twitch- I don't die. So I'm not killing myself. And that F-CKING HURT!

Lizzy: O.O Poor Hidan-kun! –gives him Band-Aid and many stuffs to make him feel better-

Hidan: o.O T-thanks??

Lizzy: o.o :D yup! Next question!

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 11) Lizzy-chan: Blah! Yeah, I'm that random. What's your fav. chocolate? Dark, milk, semi-sweet, etc.

Lizzy: I get a question:D a rare occasion! –dances- Hmm... ick, milk. I hate dark. But I'm not really too fond of chocolate. –drinks some big red- BR is my hyperness potion, not chocolate. :D but hot chocolate is always good! –dances more- So I guess I do like chocolate. I dont know, my brain is confusing.

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.: 12) Everybody: Do you read the Warriors series by Erin Hunter?

Half the room: No.

The other half: Yup:D

Lizzy: I wanna! O.O Haven't had the chance. I'm busy reading Eclipse. –nods- My friend just let me borrow it yesterday. Almost done. Would be done by now, but I had school today. So yeah. –nods- ((done by now, though))

Neko: Aside from some pointless conversation that I wouldn't mind if you cut out, that's it.

Neko-D: --huggles Oro-baka-- Bye Oro-kun!

Akira, Kita&Neko: Get a life!

Sasami: I will continue to be your fan-girl no matter what Taiki-kun. -her and Neko huggle him--

Taiki: -gets huggled- Aww, thanks. I always appreciate that. It's not that... that I... well, I don't know how to explain without dying. -.-

Neko: Oh! I forgot somethin' again! 13) Deidara: Will you go out with me?

Deidara: Well, hmm, I... you know what, yes. I shall. If Sasori-danna can marry a fangirl, then I can date one, right, hmm??

Lizzy: Do whatever you want, Deidei-san.

Neko: --huggles Deidara-- And my other cat Mischief says hi to!

Akira: --hugs her LITTLE brother Neji-- Bye!

Deidara: -gets huggled- Yay, hmm!

Neji: -gets hugged- eh...

Lizzy: -waves- bye! See you later:D

Suki: Hey, Lizzy-chan, I was just wondering... how many reviews did you get this chapter?

Lizzy: ... why does it matter?

Suki: o.o because it took up 10 pages...

Lizzy: lemme count... –counts- lolz, 10 reviews to fill up 10 pages. :D funny. But some were short, but others were 2 pages long, so yeah. Haha. Next one's from... Uchiha Nara. :D

Uchiha Nara: Hey, lurve your story!! Can you bring Haku back from the dead?! Pleaz?! Oh, I have a few questions too.

Lizzy: oookay, hold it right there. -.- I have to bring Haku back before any questions. –nods- But he can't be brought back without Zabuza... plus, my peeps were annoying me about that... they say that Zabuza will come back one day... w/e.

Itachi: o.o Lizzy-dobe...?

Lizzy: O.O Yeas? (mean! T.T)

Itachi: What's with that box?

KNIU: yeah, I was wondering the same thing!

Sasori: -nods franticly, cuddling KNIU-

Lizzy: o.o Tis my new pet box! –picks it up-...:D it's heavy! I shall empty it first! –opens box- O.O

Taiki: Ooh! Lemme see! –tries to look-

Lizzy: no! my pet box! D: Come here, Suki, KNIU... –they come over and I show them and whisper in their ears-

Suki: -.- your weird.

Lizzy: Tanks:D

KNIU: haha, you should, though.

Lizzy: I will, though!

Sasori: O.O KNIU-luff! –Stretches arms towards her-

KNIU: –goes back to Sasori-

Lizzy: o.o Kisame... come here, pwease. –nods-

Itachi: O.O Whah about mehz?? T.T

Lizzy: -glomps Itachi-

Itachi: -snaps out of it- wtf? Get off me!

Lizzy: T.T fine... –gets off and goes back to box.- Kisame, here please.

Kisame comes over and looks at me with a questioning look. I grin at him menacingly. He takes a step back, but I shake my head and he comes forward and I suddenly take out what was in the box and tape it on Kisame's back.

Kisame: o.O

Lizzy:-:D

Kisame: -looks at back- :D!! Yay! –runs around celebrating-

Lizzy: Congratulations! You now own your very own shark fin:D –squee!-

Sasori/Itachi: -lifts eye brow- wtf?

Hidan: Kisame, you f-ckin' dumbass. -.-

Lizzy: hahahahaha, oh wait. I have to bring people back from the dead, here. –leaves-

Taiki: o.o why did she have to leave to do that?

Suki: Because your stupid, stfu. Seriously, I don't want to hear your stupid voice today. –glares at him-

Hiroshi: W—ow. You ARE moody. O.o wtf is wrong with you.

Suki: Oh, I don't know, It might just be the fact that (the rest of their little conversation has been censored because of stupid spoilers that Suki said. -.- stupid suki and her moods.)

Lizzy: -returns- hahaha, you all didn't see how I did it. :P because they're already back, I brought them back before i came back! Haha, failers. :D Oh, and I brought Jiraiya, too. -.-

Zabuza: -.- why are we here?

Lizzy: Because Haku has a question!

Haku: Oh, really? Good. –smiles- I feel loved even after my death.

Zabuza: So why am I here..?

Lizzy: Because Haku is here!

Zabuza: That hardly seems-

Lizzy: BE NICE! On to the questions:D

Uchiha Nara: Jiraiya(You might have to bring him): Why are you such a hentai(Pervert)??

Jiraiya: o.O Well, It's mostly my sensei's fault. He was a horrible influence on me in that way.

Lizzy: You shouldn't say such things! He watches us like we're his minions. O.o

Jiraiya:... anyway, I don't really think I'm a... pervert. I just like girls... a lot..

Lizzy: Too much... –shoves him in the closet, too- I don't wanna deal with him right now. -.-

Uchiha Nara: Haku&Itachi: How do you guys get your hair so shiny and stuff?! I want my hair to be just as shiny!

Itachi: ... Mine is a secret. -.-

Haku: Well.. –pats own hair- Mine... I use a special potion of herbs. That day you all saw me out getting herbs, I wasn't getting them for Zabuza. I was passing time for him to wake up so I was getting together my herbs to make my hair potion! It's both a wash and conditioner! –smiles-

Uchiha Nara: Sakura&Ino: I hate your guts!! Go crawl under a rock or something!

Sakura/Ino: T.T

Uchiha Nara: Itachi-kun: Will you go out with me?! I'll give you pocky!! Thx!! P.S. I still hate you Sakura-forehead and Ino-bitch.

Itachi: -.- I don't date fangirls. (o.o but I'll take the pocky...?)

Lizzy: -cries hysterically-

CRASH!!

Lizzy: P-please tell me there is not a hole in that wall. -.- -twitch-

Suki: Th-the-there is not a h-hole in that wall. O.o

Lizzy: -sighs and turns around- what happened?

Tsunade: -fuming- how could you shove him in here? He's a complete sicko!

Lizzy: Well, I don't wanna deal with him! –makes wall appear again... unfortunately, Jiraiya is on THIS side of it.-

Jiraiya:... oh well... –looks around- Heeey... –grins and walks up to Haku- Where'd you come from, huh girl? –grins wider- W-

Zabuza: What. Are. You. Doing.

Jiraiya: Mind yo business!

Lizzy: you DO realize that Haku is a BOY, right?

Jiraiya: Who the hell is Haku?

Haku:...me.

Jiraiya:...-faints-

Lizzy: -whistles innocently and pushes him back into the closet and locks the door- Next question:D

Shukoru: Yes! Thanks for putting them there! Anyway, Kakashi, why do you like Ich Icha so much? And why do you constantly read it? Are you addicted or something? Because if you are, I'd consider therapy. Congrats Sasori and KNIU! -gives mountains of gifts-

Kakashi: GRATIFYING! RAWR!

Lizzy: o.O wtf.

KNIU: Oh, lol, thanks!

Sasori: o.O Whoa, thats a lot-a-gifts.

Lizzy: Well, that kinda does answer your question, doesn't it:D

Kakashi: I'm against therapy. It ran over mah cat... -sniffle- TT

Lizzy: DATS RACIST! D:

Everyone: o.O

Lizzy: -shifty eyes- eeeh... haha. Fail. Next questions are from Neko. The crazy evil kitty. :3 She sends lotz. lol.

Neko. The crazy evil kitty.:

GAH! I just read KNIULove's ask fic! Er, right. Congrats on getting married Sasori. This question is actually from Neko-D so don't think that I'm the one who's asking it 'kay.

Kabuto: Could you go find Jack Sparrow and get him to use the one bullet that he has in that pistol on you?

Kabuto: o.O Eeehm...

Neko: Do you have to make it so gory?

Neko-D: Yes. Oh and by the way to everyone, BACK OFF, ORO-KUN'S MINE!

Neko: --eye twitches--

Lizzy: o.o I don't think... anyone here wants him...

KNIUlove: -shakes head-

Everyone else (but Kabuto): -agrees-

Kabuto: -mutters- speak for yourselfs... -shifty eyes-

Orochimaru: -inches further away from Kabuto-

Lizzy: Next:D From Just Me.

Just Me: NO! Don't you ever call Ino Ino-pig ever again! You unoriginal censored!

To Ino-Chan:

What would you do if people finally stopped on you?

What would you do if people finally start being fair and nice to you?

I'D DEFINITELY pair you up with anyone you care about, except Sasuke because he's a jerk.

Ino: D: but I luv Sasuke!

Lizzy: But answer teh questions!

Ino: I'd be very happy. TT

Lizzy: Here, next.

To Dei-Dei kun: I LOVE HIM TOO! Also, if you could pick any girl to go out with, who would it be? -waves hand around ferociously-

Deidara: Eh, actually, I just a few minutes ago agreed to go out with someone...

KNIU and Sasori: -snickers-

To Itachi: Do you care about any of your fellow Akatsuki members?

Itachi: I have no reason to. They are just my colleagues. So why should I?

Kisame: Itachi-san, that's mean! T.T

Itachi: -.-

To Kashi-kun: I LOVE YOU! What would you do if Sakura got a hold of your journal?

Kakashi: o.o -hides journal better- no one better go NEAR my journal! D:

Lizzy: (-Finds it and plans to find a time to read it on "Diaries of Naruto Characters"-) -snickering-

Kakashi: O.O

Lizzy: -shifty eyes-

To Tobi: Tobi's a good boy. What's your favorite food?

Tobi: I AM:D Hmm... I would have to say that Tobi's favorite food is... -thinks-

Lizzy: This may take a while...

Tobi: shhh!! D:

Lizzy: o.O

Tobi: -continues to think- Eh, CANDY:3

To Sasori: Sakura and your grandma killed you, don't you want revenge? Tell your fiancee that she's a lucky girl.

Sasori: I'm long over that. -.- a mild annoyance... and I got to see my parents again, didn't I? -kisses Kniu on the nose-

Kniu: -blushes-

To Lee: You have one wish. What do you wish for?

Lee: o.o ETERNAL YOUTH:D

Lizzy: o.O -scared-

To Me:

OMG! A question to me! Why do you care so much about Ino?

It's because everyone adores Sakura and on Ino! They're pretty much the same. Both Sasuke-obessessed, mean to every1 except their precious "Sasuke-kun", and they're both Self-absorbed in their looks. Plus, I HATE THE SASUSAKU pairing. SHIKATEM is better. NARUHINA 4EVA. What about Ino? Who does she get? Not Chouji, he's got food. So, InoDei! Fanart is unbearably cute. InoDei supporter because Lizzy wants Itachi and I was sick of the ItaSaku pairing and would like the ItaIno pairing, but Lizzy likes him and deserves him.

All Hail Lizzy-Chan

PS. I need a shorter siggy.

Lizzy: o.o I feel so loved! -bows down to herself-

Everyone: o.O

Lizzy: ...:3 Next questions from The All Mighty Black Death!

The All Mighty Black Death: k i got a question for Gaara; y do u have red hair? and this is for the sand sibs y do u all have different hair color?

Lizzy: -kidnaps Tamari and Kankuro- :3

Gaara: It's just my natural hair color. :O I... don't know why.

Tamari: Well, as you can see, our uncle had blond hair... so there's obviously blond somewhere in my family's genes.

Kankuro: My hair is the same as my fathers. o.O

Lizzy: Yes, yes... very good... -shifty eyes- now i have even more people in here... Next questions from i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA!

i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA: Yay! updates!! ok ok tons of quetions and comments!!

1)Itachi-danna: yay i'm glad you dont hate me! and i might hate sas-gay a lot but its only his 12 and 15 year old self i only read uchihacest storys were sas-gay is around 8 or so years old where i thought he was kawii and acutly pittyed him...-squals and pets itachi's hair- its so silky -dreamy eyes and fingering his hair- -giggles-

Lizzy: I'm scared now!! D: OMFG! Uchihacest? ?Dlfajs!lksahjdfg! -sobs-

Suki: Lizzy, calm down. Your an embarrassment to nature and the world D:

Lizzy: SPDNFASORNGVAEO!? D':

Suki: Exactly -rolls eyes-

Itachi: -/.\- ok shut up! The comment is over now so be quiet D:

Lizzy: -calms down- Oooooooooooooooooh. bob. Anyway, 'tachi-kun you still need to reply to it! :O

Itachi: Reply? Oh... yes, very silky. -shifty eyes-

Lizzy: I think he secretly uses head and shoulders! :D

Itachi: what??

Lizzy: what? o.o

Itachi: I'LL KEEL U! D:

Lizzy: o.o TT oh I see... next?

2) Kisame-kun: THATS SO KWL! i love to swim its my fav. activity aside from writing and drawing!

Kisame: OMFG YAY! :D

Lizzy: o.O Um? Kisame? Hyper? D:

Kisame: SHUT UR FACE, ITACHI H8S U!

Lizzy: T.T I...see...

Itachi: What? No I don't.

Lizzy: ...:D YAY!!

Kisame: Bu-but, Itachi-san!! D: Have ytou lied to me all these years?

Lizzy: Uh, he's only known me for a year. o.o (btw, sorry I was gone for so long, I suck.) NEXT!

3) Neji and TenTen: srry if i creeped you out!

Neji: Nah, don't worry about it.

Tenten: -nods in agreement-

4) Dei-kun: acutly i don't have explosives so i threw it off my blecony and onto the parking lot and watched it smash and then i went out got all the pices put it back together with glue and threw it again! it was awsome! - stabs sas-gay for his comment -

Deidara: Eh, close enough. ' Maybe I'll send you some exploding clay.

Sasuke: D: OH NOES! -bleh-

Deidara: You deserved it!

Itachi: Yes, it was well over due. -.-

Lizzy: Next. :3

5) Tobi: - giggles and blusing slightly - sorry i just think you're so kawii and i just wanted to kiss you on the cheek...haha i saw your real face and your pretty hawt underthere too n/n

Tobi: really? o.o Tobi wouldn't know. Tobi never takes his mask off. / Because tobi's a GUD BOI! :D And you wanna kiss meh? OwO yay--!!

6) Lizzy: Cant wait to read your questions when you do!

Lizzy: XD a Little late on that, I think. I'm unna read it, I swear! I'm just... busy with starting high school and all. D:

7) yes it was on shuppuden i think...or how ever you spell it!

Lizzy: I don't remember what the question was, lol. I'nm too lazy to go look it up right now. XD

8) Shino: sorry i'm really crayz and weird

Shino:...um...ok.

9) Oro-sama: yes i really like you but my sister already has dibs on you and besides i've got Itachi-danna!!

Orochimaru: heh heh heh, I'm popular.

Lizzy: EWWWWWWWW D:

Itachi: o.O wait, what?!

Lizzy: yeah, waits... WAHT?? not mah 'tachi-kun! TT (lol)

10) Arishia (Yondaime): ok fine i give up your not the Akatsuki leader but i do know for a fact that you are Nar-chan's Father!!

Yondaime: Yep!! :3 It's alreayd been released!! -happied- LUFF MEH! I'M TEH SHMEX!

11) Kabuto: i'm glad you like my plushy...actully i stole it from my sister but she doesn't know i did it! heh heh

Kabuto: o.o Oh, that's alright. -throws plushie accross the room and jumps after it, glomping it to the ground-

Lizzy:... next! :0

12) Shika: awesome!! um i don't know...when ever its convinet for you!

Shikamaru: -sigh- It's much to troublesome for me to try to remember what you're talking about.

Lizzy: -.-

13) Naruto: ok so like i love your hair and everthing and heres 4 years suplly of ramen which would last you only 2 years cuz you eat it all the time! like me!

Naruto: YAY! :D -starts eating-

Lizzy: 'Scuse, Naruto? We have a GUEST, if you don't remember?

Naruto: -muffled "oh"- o.o -offers KNIUlove some ramen-

KNIUlove: Me no like ramen.

Naruto: -eats the rest of all of the ramen-

Lizzy: HOLY SHIZNIT! D:

14) Hinata: ok i'm just making suggetstions like Shino! hes kwl...i just don't want you to get hurt by Naru-chan.

Naruto: -more muffled ramen talking-

Hinata: Thank you for your concern. -blush-

15) Sakura: you are hated you dip shit!! god you and ino-pig can go jump in a ditch some where and die!

Sakura: OK! :D -does such with Ino-

Lizzy: They'll be back. -.-

oh yeah -hits sas-gay with a mettel baseball bat untill his head is bleeding and hes uncounsious!-...ok and one more thing!

16) Itachi-danna: -cuddles him and kisses him on the cheek- i wub u! n/n

Itachi: o.O ehm... ok. Thanks for hitting Sasuke, though.

Lizzy: ... Next person!

Mox: Deidara: Danna! -glomptacklechoke- Squee! What would you say if some of your fangirls liked the yaoi couple Sasori/Deidara? Is your hair naturaly so fluffy and bouncy? Why are you sometimes mitaken for a girl? You ROCK! (But not as mush as Neji and Gaara.) P.S. Ask Tobi if he knows someone called Rin.

Tobi: I don't sorry. D':

Deidara: -overwelmed- o.O uh... I'm not gay, for one... I use awesome hair conditioner -nods-... and because THE PEOPLE WHO THINK I'M A GIRL ARE IDIOTS!! D: -flails arms about angily-

Neji: Neji-Sama, you're here! -glomptacklechoke 10- What'a up with your old shirt?

(The one that you wore during the Chuunin Exams? That one.)Do you use some type of uber special hair product to make your hair shiny? Or is it natural?

P.S. Can you stud your ears? Please! Gaara: Gaara-Sama of the awesomness!

Neji: I got sick of it, obviously. -.- And WHY would I stud me ears?

Lizzy: Because I'll make you...! -evil grin-

Neji: W...WHAT? O.O

Lizzy: -slowly, laughing, approaches Neji with ear peircer-

Neji: AAAH!! -runs, flailing arms all about-

Garra: :D I AM? YAY!

Just Me: Sorry about the whole Ino outburst, but I just hate it when people just b#& on her. Ino rocks! I just don't understand why people call her a s, w&, b#&, and stop calling her Ino-pig, you're being just like the hated pink THING. Sasuke: I'm not GAY! I'm just asexual...? whatever Sasuke... Ino, don't even think about trying to commit suicide, please, I really care about you! Not that I'm a lesbian or anything because as you can see in my last review, I love Kashi-kun and Dei-Dei-kun, and decide that Itachi belongs to his devoted lover, Lizzy-san. I like InoXDei because that's the only person Ino can be with because all her other options suck. My questions:

To Dei-Dei-kun: I LOVE YOU! glomptackle sinister and threatening voice You better make Ino-sama happy or I'll kill you in the most painful way possible... I'm a bad lover, aren't I?

Deidara: o.O Hmm..?

Lizzy: -returns- Stupid Neji hid in the closet with Sai and Tsunade. -.- I always knew he was gay! Oh, also, I decided I don't like 'tachi-kun anymore! :D

Itachi: o.o wut..?

Taiki: That's because she loves me now!!

Lizzy: -throws Deidara at Taiki- Lies! No, I really respect Itachi. :3 But he's imaginary, I have to admit. XD lol

Itachi: D: I AMZ?

Lizzy: oops... NEXT QUESTION

To Ino-sama: Would you consider going out with Deidara if Temari suddenly appeared and Shikamaru dumped you on the spot?

Ino: -appears again- o.o Well, Deidara DOES look kinda like me... SURE! :D

Sakura: LAWL! -has appeared again, also-

To Sakura:I just want to torture you in the most slow and painful ways possible, but I'd run out of room, so I'll just do this, ties Sakura up using Sakura's panties to a chair. Stuffs smelly and sweaty sock in her mouth. ties a shirt around the mouth part of her face so she can't spit it out. Makes her watch anti sasuke, sakura, sasusaku, itasaku videos with some yaoi/yuri slideshows (mostly that InoSaku yuri stuff) and some REALLY GRAPHIC LeeSaku

Sakura: o.O -hopes the socks are Sasuke's-

Lizzy: Whoa. That's harsh XD sweet.

Sakura: -starts liking Lee... and Itachi, also- -mummbles through sock-

Lizzy: o.o I wonder what's going through her mind... -doesn't think about it- NEXT! :D

To Sasuke: I don't really mind you, but if I want Lizzy-san to acknowledge me, -gives him an atomic wedgie revealing incredibly pink boxers. leaves him dangling from a tree branch- you should've gone commando, SasUKE!

Lizzy: YOU ISH ACKNOWLEDGED! :D Lawl. But ever since he cried about Itachi, I've been kinda ok with him too. :3

Sasuke: I did wut now?

Lizzy: NEXT! :D

To Kashi-kun: Would you be interested in going out with an OC named Nashiki Uchiha? She has long purple hair, fair skin, green eyes, and she's 24 years old. She's also an anbu. A bit shy and lacks common sense, but she's very pretty and strong. You can meet her when I get an account here on October the 15th.

Kakashi: Hmm... pretty, strong, and stupid... perfect... I mean, uh, She sounds very nice and I'd love to screw-- uh, I mean, hang out with her sometime. o.O

Lizzy: ... ok, NEXT! :D

To Lizzy-san: You rock out loud! Thanks for listening to my thoughts and questions! -gives everyone their favorite internet food pours honey all over Sakura. stuffs hot sauce in her mouth because she hates spicyness. sticks flowers all over her. Releases the bees. brings Sasuke done from the tree. Gives him a spanking. Another atomic wedgie. Drags the wedgied Uchiha, giving him butt burns, back up the tree.-

Lizzy: Lawl, thanks. XD How are you doing, KNIUlove? o.o

KNIUlove: Sasori, you're hairs so soft. I luffs it!

Sasori: -makes a purr noise- And you're just so adorable...

Lizzy: Ooook, they're having a moment. AWWW!! -takes pictures-

KNIUlove: Oh! Lizzy- chan and i LoVe YoU iTaChI-DaNnA, you're both welcome to come to our wedding.

Lizzy: o.o SWEET! :D

Sakura: Can I come? o.o

KNIUlove: Sakura, I flat out hate you. You killed Sasori, you're way to girly for this world to handle, and I hope you NEVER find love. -evil laughs-

Lizzy: LAWL! :D

KNIUlove: Oooh, and thanks for the stuffs Sasori! -kisses Sasori-

Sasori: No problem, luv. :3

KNIUlove: Also, I bought you tons of Ramen! I had to lock it up though, cuz my brother wanted Ramen REALLY bad.

Sasori: -chuckles- That's ok.

Lizzy: Oooh, how was the trip up here to mah invincible and invisable room of doom? :D

KNIUlove: It took me FOREVER to get here. That's cuz of two reasons: 1) I was stupid enough to ride my scooter and 2) Someone stole it so I had to kick there butts. jerks.

Lizzy: pft, jerks.

Itachi: Lizzy, this isn't YOUR room.

Lizzy: What? -sweet drop- Yesh it ish!! SHUH UP!

Suki: What? What does he mean, Lizzy?

Itachi: We're in the Akatsuki lai--

Lizzy: AAAH! -attakcs Itachi-

Itachi: o.O'

Everyone: -staring at Lizzy in horror as she attacks Itachi-

Itachi: -pokes Lizzy-

Lizzy: -falls over, defeated-

Itachi: We're in the Akatsuki Lair. How did no one notice that?

Lizzy: D: Nuuuuuuuuuuu!! It was MAH secret!! D:

Sasori: What? _I_ knew.

Lizzy: NEXT QUESTIONER! :D

uselessgirl: WOW this is SUCH a great story! -squeals- Ok, questions questions... I think I forgot... -oh yeah!

1.)What are you people's favorite colors?

Lizzy: I SAY, EVERYONE'S FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN!

Sakura: but mine is--

Lizzy: GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!! D:

2.)Kisame why are you a half fish... shark... thing?...

Kisame: Very easily answered! :D -ish all chibi like-

-Silence-

Lizzy: Are you gunna answer?

Kisame: You see, my dad REALLY liked fish. (1)

Lizzy: o.O

3.)Why didn't you all go stir crazy and try to kill each other yet? Oh, and here's a bunch of cookies for everyone (yes even Sasuke but only because I'm suffering from mental issues right now and can't think straight).

Lizzy: Because! :D I'm a very happy person, so I keep everyone in check!

Sasuke: -.- I hate you

Lizzy: SILENCE, FOOL! :D -gets out explosives-

Sasuke: o.O;

4.) More like a comment than a question, but I used to like Sasuke mainly because my best friend did but then I liked Itachi instead and she laughed at me sorta but I didn't really care but then I liked Deidara instead and I still do and didn't tell her yet because she doesnt know who he is and all this happened in about three months? gasping for breath oO

Lizzy: -nods- understandable.

5.) Can you give me any advice about my mental issues?

Lizzy: DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY! :D

KNIUlove: Well, what kind of mental issues do you have?

Lizzy: I hope she'll reply in another comment. -nods-

Again, this is one great story and I really hope you continue it for a while!

Lizzy: THANKS!! :D lol Well that's it for this chapter!! . WOOT :0 Took me long enough, eh? Sorry I'm lazy. I have a new rule, though. No more than 3 questions each person per chapter, k? I'm sorry, but asking like 20 questions makes me not want to write the next chapter! D: you don't want that, right? so I'm sorry, but that's the new rule. .

Suki: Hope you all still want to ask stuff!

Hiroshi: Yeah, I dono about you, but I think that Lizzy needs to get over it.

KNIUlove: I really don't wanna leave! -talking to Sasori- I'll miss you to much! -kisses Sasori-

Sasori: D':

Lizzy: You may come back anytime! :3 Sorry I'm having a little bit of trouble wth so many people in here, though. if anyone asks you questions, I'll immediatly go and kidnap you, ok? :3

KNIUlove: Bye! -waves- Love you Sasori! I'll miss you! Bye Lizzy-chan! Everyone else (cept Sakura) PEACE!

Everyone: -waves frantically and sadly-

Lizzy: See you all next time!! . Sorry for the long wait, hope you don't hate me! (You are free to send me hateletters. my email adress is and my aim is XxLizzy231xX )

* * *

(1)Hope you get that reference. XD

I love writing for people who love reading what I write.

I also love my new skirt. It's quite awesome and is from Hottopic. :3


	12. Chapter 12: The lost chapter

Lizzy: T.T Disclaimer, I may need you for a second....

Disclaimer: Lizzy does not teh own Naruto, it's Kishimoto's, actually.

Lizzy: and here we begin.... sort of....

* * *

-ERROR 403-

Lizzy: Oh no! OH NO!!!! -runs around flailing her arms and pointing at the imaginary error she typed in-

Itachi: Quit your bitchin.... I mean, uh, what?

Lizzy: OOOOOHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOES!!!!!!!

Hiroshi: Lizzy, what the crap!?

Taiki: What's wrong?

Lizzy: I just got on here, and.... and.... AND!!!!!

Hidan: Geez, bitch, just spit it the fuck out!

Lizzy: o.o Hi Hidan.....

Hidan: I'm gunna kill you...

Lizzy: o.o ........... :D

Hidan: You're ok with that?

Lizzy: No. Anyway, I was freaking out because I had this whole chapter already finished and EVERYTHING!!!!!! When I logged on just now, it was gone. GONE. Along with my new diaries chapter, and my sasuke chapter, and switch chapter. EVERYTHING WAS GOOOONNNNEEEE!

Everyone who might care in the room: Oh noes!

Lizzy: I know! D: And now I have to rewrite this whole chapter, and I'm pretty damn sure it was awesome!

Hiroshi: You're too damn lazy to write a new chapter, Lizzy.

Lizzy:....um.... hmm....... -shifty eyes- well, maybe I'll just reread all my old chapters on my computer and.... Set you all free!

Everyone: REALLY?

Lizzy: Ha, no. Hmm... but I'll have to rewrite the new chapter..... Anyone want to leave me some reviews to make it longer, funnier, better? Anything?

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Lizzy: -stabs his face- ....Anyway, where's-

Naruto: Meh, that guy's annoying.

Lizzy: Welcome back, REAL Naruto. Anyway, who thinks I should write a new chapter? (I'm going to anyway, but I'd still like to see how much luv this can get) I'll just put the new chapter over this one! Please review with your love and best wishes and questions and bashing on the new and... oh my god, maybe they did it to my fictionpress account! -bolts off to check-

Hiroshi:... I still don't think it's fair that she can leave whenever...

Suki: It's her story, dude...

Hidan: -glare- Fucking idiots.....


End file.
